Dark Enchantment
by Wookie7859
Summary: Elena McCall leads a very stressfull life being a psychic detective and all...but can she handle a lifemate who whispers of eternal passion? or will she run in fear of her feelings for him? Stay tuned for the sequel Dark Fate
1. Nightmares

**Chapter 1**

_She watched a man approach her on her balcony. He was beautiful and very tall. His dark hair swung low on his back and framed a very well defined chiseled face. He started to speak to her. He spoke in a way that made Elena instantly think of warm honey and soft whispers. She just wanted to stop time to savor this one moment. But he is a stranger… Why am I not scared?... Or startled?... And for that matter, why am I moving closer to him when he speaks to me?_

_As her hand made it only inches away from his arm she saw the depth of his eyes turn suddenly harsh and cold. He began clutching his chest in pain while his hair turned white and skin melted away from his beautiful face in strips. He was screaming and begging her for help when he changed. A dark, unhealthy form stood before her and panic welled in her chest as she tried to scream in protest. She did the only thing she could do… she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew she would never be able to out run him but she had to try._

_Pain was stealing into her lungs as she ran and she had the distinct impression that the monster was toying with her because he enjoyed the chase. When she could run no longer, her legs fell from underneath her. Too petrified to move she stayed face down on the ground waiting for what was to come. Hot moist breath fell on her neck and the stench of burnt flesh filled her nostrils. Fear clogged her thoughts and her throat as she waited for what was to come. Lightning sharp pain laced through her neck making her feel like fire was burning her from the inside out… and then all… went… black._

Elena woke screaming and gasping for air. She looked around frantically for her emergency inhaler. Taking two puffs she held her breath and counted to ten. When she opened her eyes again she became light headed and rested her neck on the back of her headboard. This nightmare has lasted since she was a child; only increasing in frequency in the last two months. _I am never going to get a good night's sleep again!_ She thought sadly.

She just couldn't understand why she kept dreaming about this same man. He didn't strike her as a monster yet he always ended out that way. He had a smile on his face that never quite reached his dark eyes. In a way she almost felt sorry for this man, and for some reason strongly attracted to him. _No that's crazy! Why would I want him so much when I know he is just a figment of my imagination?_ In any case if she didn't stop she wasn't going to be able to work properly at the precinct.

Elena McCall's job was quite unique, I guess you would say. She worked at the Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania precinct as a psychic investigator. She was called in for the tough cases where the case would turn cold. Right now she was currently working on a case with a mysterious death at a Pittsburgh night club.

About two months ago a woman turned up dead in a back ally of a popular night club in the strip district. She was found, by two homeless men, completely drained of blood. Her neck was torn to shreds and no DNA was left at the scene; cops were baffled as well as the CSI investigators. Since then three others victims had turned up with the same features. Blood drained, torn necks, no DNA, and absolutely no sign of sexual assault.

Maybe a good cup of tea will help calm her nerves and help her sort out the stress from these cases and her night terrors. She just wished for once that she had someone to talk to. She was way too lonely and way too stressed out. _I'm only twenty-one for goodness sakes. I just wish my parents were still alive to talk to. I could use a friend right now._ She thought.


	2. Final Day As a Human

**Chapter 2**

Another sleepless night had passed and Elena dragged her feet over to the closest coffee pot at the headquarters. She was soon greeted by another officer working on the case.

He was a tall muscular man they called Steve, and even though his features may be handsome her mind shrieked at her to stay as far away as she could from him. There was something about him that made her completely uncomfortable and uneasy.

She could feel his anger and lust beating at her in her mind. Though he seemed normal on the outside she new he was all sorts of evil. The worst part about this situation is that he has an infatuation with her and she just can't seem to shake him off.

"Morning, Elena! Wow you ok? You look positively awful today!"

_Sheesh! Here we go. "_You wouldn't look so great if you didn't sleep all night either." _You shmuck. Boy does he have some nerve! Where does he get off!_

"Yea… anyways I was wondering what time you would like me to come and pick you up tonight." He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Steve please how many times do I have to tell you that I feel absolutely nothing for you and I never will. Please respect my decision and let it be."

And with a roll of her eyes she walked away before he could fire back another "invitation". Elena took a seat at her desk and pulled up the case files of the four women who were murdered downtown. She sipped her now cool coffee that reminded her of sludge than of a hot beverage. She picked up a piece of property that each of the victims carried on them the night they were murdered.

Normally she could connect with the dead by communicating with them through a beacon… usually an item that belonged to them. However; she was having a rough time._ Wow I don't think I have ever been this stuck on a case before in my life! That's it, no more reading before bed! And now more dreams… I hope..._

_There must be something I am not seeing._ Agitated, she threw her work into her brief case and trailed off to see the chief.

Chief Burns never fails to great Elena with a warm smile whenever she comes by to see him. (Of course without her the police station wouldn't be getting so many grants, and then where would they be!)

"What seems to be troubling you today, Ell? Are you sleeping ok these days?" He asked with a concerned frown on his face.

"I guess I am not sleeping like I use to, but I am getting no where in a hurry with these files sir. I hate to say it but I think I am stumped. I can't concentrate here at the office" _Yeah, not with captain dumb fuck breathing down my back and asking me out every other hour._

"Well, Ell have you tried walking the scene yet?" Burns asked while leaning gingerly back in his chair.

"Yes. But I only have time to go there in the daytime and I'm still getting no where."

Chief Burns took his glasses off slowly and chewed the tips while deep in thought. Elena couldn't help but snicker at his "wise grandpa" habits he seems to have adopted in his old age. She would always love him dearly.

"Well kiddo… how about you go head home early today and get some sleep. I will send one of my guys out to pick you up and you can walk the scene tonight."

_Finally. Maybe I can get some stuff done now! _"Sounds good, sir. Thank you."

She picked up her brief case and headed for the door when she turned around and asked. "Oh, and by the way, what time and whose coming?"

Burns flipped through the many pages on his clip board and said, "Steve. Steve Coon. And Ell?... Try to take care of yourself. You look like you're coming down with something."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Damn! Why can't I ever seem to get a break!_ Frustration clawed at her mind as she stormed out of the precinct and flagged down the first cab she saw. She climbed into the musty smelling vehicle and gave her street address.

Closing her eyes she tried to think of a way out of tonight……twenty minutes later she was paying the fair and came to the conclusion that the only way she was escaping today was to become deathly ill or die. And since neither of those was happening soon she decided to buck up and put get game face on.


	3. The Encounter

**Now I know you all have benn very patient with me thus far so enjoy this chapter and the chapter's to come...cause here enter's our hero.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sun began to set across the horizon when a single heartbeat sounded the earth's welcoming arms. Nicolae could hear his heart begin to beat and noticed the hunger pounding through his body with a force as strong as the wind.

He shot through the ground like a geyser and immediately dressed himself in the way of his people.

Nicolae was tall and well defined. (As were most Carpathian males.) His dark hair fell long between his shoulders and framed a face that could have been chiseled out of stone. His eyes held the knowledge of the world but there was a light missing in those depths that made them appear dark and cold with unfeeling emotion.

His world had become and emotionless pit that served him with no color or companionship. There was a constant reminder that the beast within him was always in a battle with the Carpathian male at all times. And with every passing century it was becoming harder and harder with each kill to keep him at bay.

You see the only way to save a Carpathian male from certain doom was to find their life mate. That one woman holds the light to their darkness and without them the beast within will turn them into the very monster they hunt to destroy.

Nicolae long since given up trying to find his life mate and figured she was destroyed and murdered in the Turkish wars hundreds of years before. So now he serves his prince and the remainder of his solitude destroying the vampire and bring about the justice decreed by their prince.

Taking the form of a white owl, Nicolae scanned the area countryside for substance. Two farmers caught his eye and he descended as he pushed his will through a mind merge. The men walked right up to him and offered their neck. Each man waiting his turn. Nicolae only took what was needed and never killed a human while feeding. Through that would be how a Carpathian loses his soul and becomes the vampire.

When he was through he eased the men to the ground with ease and since Nicolae never believed in a free meal….He finished the rest of the farmers evening chores. (So to not inconvenience them at all).

All that was left now was the bright lights of the city, and a night life scene the humans called the strip district.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Steve showed up on Elena's stoop at 9:00 pm sharp rapping on her door with a sense of impatience. Lord help her she was going to need a miracle after tonight.

She opened the door to find a very smug police officer dressed in a freshly pressed suit.

"Evening Elena…ready to go?"

"Sure just let me get my coat. It looks a bit chilly out."

She wore a pair of her favorite worn blue Levis and a black sweater her mother bought her one year for Christmas before she died. Her hair was long and dark with a slight hint of ringlets at the end of them.

She never thought of herself as beautiful before but as she looked into the mirror at her appearance she started to think maybe a different top would have been a better choice. She did fill out a bit in her chest and the sweater looked almost too inviting. _Well don't have time to change now I guess. _So she grabbed the larger jean jacket her father wore when she was a child.

Heading for the door she could see the disappointment on Steve's face. She allowed him to escort her to the squad car and allowed him to open the door for her. She could feel and unusual amount of sexual aggression from him and she sent up a quick prayer for God to keep her safe this night.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nicolae flew above the city thinking of how unusual human could be sometimes. And as he was searching for a blank void in the surrounding area, he was strangely being pulled towards this small brick building with neon light flashing in the front.

There was a long line forming outside, but that was no problem for his. He cloaked his appearance and blended into the crowd._ Why do I feel so strange? Whats wrong with me tonight?_ All the while his focus was being drawn to the back entrance of the club.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Boy the strip is packed tonight …..And it's only a Saturday._ She thought as she let Steve lead her to the crime scene. The club they were walking behind use to be a beautiful old church that went bankrupt and couldn't find the supporters to reopen. It truly broke her heart to watch the place her parents were married in turn into a sinner's go to place.

"So why don't you walk around and see if you can see anything."

"Yea that sounds like a good place to start."

Holding a hair clip from the first murdered victim, she started to circle around the scene where the body was found. Steve was only a few steps behind her and making her very uncomfortable. Her mind was becoming fuzzy and a little light headed._ Finally maybe now I can solve this stupid case! _So she waited patiently for her vision to come

**Suddenly her mind began to spark and she watched as she saw Steve grabbing her and smacking her in the face. His club was drawn and he had her pinned to a wall. His hand ran up the inside of her leg and started for her zipper.**

Coming out of her fogged induced state she realized what was going to happen _Oh god why is this happening to me! _She turned around only to find Steve coming nose to nose with her.

"Steve would you let me pass please?"

"No."

"Steve you're scaring me…please don't look at me that way."

"What did you see Elena? ….Did you like what you saw?...cause by the look on your face I can tell I am going to enjoy myself _very_ much."

She did the only thing she could do she ran for the hills. Unfortunately running never gets you very far when the one chasing you has a better advantage.

He seized her by the neck and shackled her hands behind her back. Her face was pressed up against the brick wall of the neck building and she could her herself screaming in her mind. Panic welled up inside of her like a ball of fire. Fear laced through her bloodstream and made it impossible for her to do nothing but cry till it was over.

His hands were dropped to the inside of her thigh and began running up her hip. Steve grabbed his club and nuzzled his face against her neck breathing his excitement into her ear.

"Don't worry honey your going to enjoy what comes next." He laughed as he whirled her around and grabbed her by the throat. Closing off her air supply. Her last thought were of a beautiful voice telling her to "Hold on!"

_What a beautiful voice….I….wish…I could……hear it one more……time…_

All went black before her eyes. And her pain was instantly gone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

All of a sudden Nicolae's head began to throb in pain as a woman's voice pierced his skull. He became panicked and actually shivered from fear._ What is wrong with me!_

His new found emotions struck him all at once and almost didn't know how to control them. He hadn't felt emotion since he was a fledgling. All Carpathians lost their emotion after 200 years without a lifemate.

With his eyes still closed he realized that the woman in his head had to have caused the disturbance in him. Slowly he opened his eyes to be blinded by bright vivid colors of blue and green instead of shades of grey and white.

Still in a stupor from his newly found gifts he heard the woman's distress again. Connecting with her on a mental path he had never seen before, He frantically told her to hold on a little longer. So help him if she becomes hurt because of my ignorance not to come when first called.

Bursting through the door of the back club he saw a police officer choking a limp woman against the wall of the as he tried to unfasten her jeans. Rage spilled through his veins and he welcomed the beast to take over his body.

The officer didn't know what hit him when his hand that was around the woman throat began to burn and rot for no apparent reason. Steve began to scream when he saw his flesh fall away from his hand and wrist one slow painful strip at a time. Hot moist breath fell on his neck as he faced his certain doom.

Nicolae sunk his incisors deep within the man's neck, watching as the man's panic and fear laced his blood with adrenaline. The sweet nectar pouring into his mouth was addicting and he almost didn't stop drinking until he heard a soft whimper.

Just a whimper…that was it…and he instantly dropped the dying man to the ground. Nicolae shook with awe as he just realized what he was about to do. _This proves it then. She is my lifemate. _Assessing the damage done to her he decided it was safe to transport her to a safer place.

Nicolae took his usual for of an owl and clutched Elena close to his body. When he felt her move against him he sent her to sleep. _Shh sweet mia, no harm will come to you any longer. Just sleep and dream._

_How can you talk to me outside of my dreams? _She said in a half conscience thought.

_Shh just sleep for now……sleep._ He pushed the command a little harsher and relaxed when she succumbed to slumber.

**(Author's note) : Sorry the first 2 chapters were so boring but I had to lay the story down so you all wouldn't get too confused**

**I hope you enjoyed it all so far because I have some great ideas for the next couple of chapters. Send some ideas of what you think and please feel free to ask any questions if you don't understand.**

**Thanks,**

**AshleyReview! Review! Review!**


	4. A Man From Her Dreams

**Thank you for being so patient again. I have just finished the 4th and 5th chapters and will be tweaking a little of the 5th chapter depending on what kind of feedback i get.**

**So please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Ashley **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nicolae flapped his enormous wings and felt the most wonderful freedom for the first time in his entire 606 years of existence. The woman sleeping in his feathers was real! She was here and she was real! He could smell her, see her, and feel her satin skin pressing against his. This was the most precious miracle that has ever been granted to him.

Soon they approached a small network of caves in a closed down state park not too far away from the city. Nicolae found this area when his prince assigned him to this part of the states, and he found it to serve well as a temporary home.

The cavern he dug out was deep in the hills and safeguarded to protect him from any "unwanted" visitors. When inside you would hardly know it was a cave and more like an apartment of sorts. And since underwater springs flowed under almost the entire park, it became unsafe for the humans and the State Senator closed it off to the public.

The entrance to the cave was dark and cold in the stillness of the evening. You could hear water dripping further into the cavern so with Elena still pressed tight against him; he shifted into his human form. He glanced down only once to see how she was fairing through their trip when he noticed just how beautiful she was.

Her breathing was normal and she looked so peaceful as she slept so quietly against him. She was about 5'9 and had the most beautiful eyes. They reminded him of a lost doe searching for a mate. One section of her long, dark, walnut hair fell across her right cheek so he decided to brush it aside to look at her more fully. As he brushed it aside he saw a deep cut along the bone and the bruises that blanketed the surface.

He cursed himself for not being at her side when she needed him the most. How could he have been so careless when she had called to him the first time. He glanced at her again and his heart fell into pieces because he knew he could have prevented this from ever happening.

_No one will ever hurt you again. _He vowed in the silence of the cave. _Ever._

He walked with her by his side for about 2 miles till he reached his doorway. Closing his eyes he unraveled the safeguards he had woven earlier and walked straight through to the bed chamber. He laid her fragile body length ways against the bed and began to examine the damage.

Her ribs seemed to be broken so he closed his mind off from this world and became light and energy entering through her body and leaving his behind. He examined every square inch of her structure to make sure she was healthy inside as well as out. But when he got to her lungs he decided he had his work cut out for him.

She seemed to have several broken ribs but what startled him more was the weakness of her lungs. He could see small dull cells forming around and inside the lung tissue. After several hours of work he decided he would do one more run over her body and make sure he fixed every ailment.

Pleased and satisfied with his results he exited her body and glanced at her face once more. She was unconscious and he still grew fond of her. She had a firm grip around his heart and she didn't even know it yet.

Her worn jeans and black knit top clung to her body showing him every curve of her womanly figure. She was no petite woman but she held more beauty than you could possible know. He grew thick and hard with want for her and soon decided that he would need to hunt well tonight to be able to keep both of them alive.

With regret he sent her another silent push to stay asleep until he returned and not to wake until he commanded.

He rewove the safeguards and began the hunt before the night grew too late.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Deep within the belly of the earth, a soft moan echoed. Elena's eyes fluttered open to see the most beautiful reflection of water and a wall of crystal and granite. She thought she might have been dreaming and then pushed that thought away once she felt a ripple of pain rush through her beaten body. She sat up and leaned against a soft pillow and began to remember what had happened to her earlier this evening.

The memory of Steve breathing in her ear made her sick and she forced her self to get up and find a way to the bathroom across the oversized bed chamber. Once she relieved herself of what she thought was everything she had consumed in 3 days she laid back down on a bed she suddenly realized wasn't hers.

Panic started to return to her when a voice spoke to her in her head. _Please cara mia Go back to sleep and rest until I return to you._

_It's that voice again! _She thought grabbing her head wondering how hard it had to have been hit._ Your head wasn't hit and you should lie back down before you get sick again. You weren't supposed to wake till I commanded you too._

_Oh please you must be joking right! The only orders I am taking are the ones I issue myself. _Oh here she goes again. She was being kidnapped and some psycho was able to break her mind barrier. Who was this strange man with the beautiful voice? It sounded so familiar to her and yet she couldn't place it.

_My name is Nicolae Casadine and I am your lifemate. I found you and brought you here after you were attacked in the city earlier this evening._

The city? Suddenly a flood of the entire night's events came into her mind and she remembered how she had been betrayed and how humiliated she had felt when Steve had assaulted her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her sore body further in the mattress.

She sensed his return for some reason and even heard him enter the room but she didn't care. She didn't have the energy to stop crying or to shrug away his touch when he wrapped a comforting arm around her. She stayed like that for a long time and eventually cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Author's note)**

**So what do you all think so far? send me some reviews and let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks again! ;-)**


	5. The Man Behind The Beast

**Chapter 5**

Nicolae woke to a woman spooned up beside him. He could feel her soft breathing against him and he was thankful that she didn't wake earlier than he wished her too. The sun was almost setting so he released him command on her sleeping. He had hunted yesterday evening and left her safe here under his compulsion to sleep, when he was surprised by her waking up. She broke through the strong hold he had on her.

He had never in his life seen a human that possessed such a strong physic talent before. He had not prepared himself for her to not listen to his command. Then he had entered his room only to find a hysterical young woman curled up into a ball in the corner of his bed, with her knees hiding her face. She wept like she was being tortured and all he could do was try to comfort her through her pain.

He could feel all of the emotions she felt and he relived all of her worst memories with her. All at once he was being struck with pain and stress her work had caused her. It was flooding his mind while the agony of her parent's murder began to feed the fire. She had felt such guilt over her parent's death that she had never forgiven herself and never let anyone get close to her since.

She had begun reliving the attack and he felt her humiliation and shame. Thinking it was her fault again for the assault. The fear had begun to choke her so he breathed for her till the pain and exhaustion gave was to a deep sleep.

He dried away her tearstained face and finally found relief when he found her breathing on her own normally. It broke his heart in a million shards when he couldn't relief some of her suffering. He could heal her from the inside out but it would take time for her to heal emotionally.

She stirred in his arms and he brushed her hair away from her face so he could watch her wake. He brushed feather light kisses over her still bruised face and gently touched her mind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elena woke feeling rested for the first time in months. No night terrors plagued her mind and she woke with a man's arms around her. _Nicolae._ She remembered now.

His touch was soothing and she didn't turn away when he touched his lips to her swollen face. She didn't block him from entering her mind either. It was actually nice to share something so intimate with someone that not everyone can share.

She finally felt safe for once and knew that somehow he would always be there for her. But how could she know something like this and trust him so much when she didn't even know him?

_Because we are life mates. _He relayed the answer using the path their mind shared.

She opened her eyes and looked into a pair of dark warm ones. She could swim in the depths of those eyes forever and never leave.

"Good morning cara mia."

"Good morning." Her voice sounded husky and she could feel where the hand had gone around her neck to choke her the night before. Instead of focusing on her past events again she decided to revel in how warm his voice sounded in person. The warmth spread to the rest of her body and spread like a wild fire through her blood.

Then she remembered her dreams of him and how he distorted into the monster that killed her in the end. She stiffened in his arms and thought about the beast he could become.

"Please do not fear me Elena I would never harm you. You are the one person who can save me from the beast inside. You are my life mate. We are two halves of the same whole. Nothing will ever harm you again. I can do no other than to see to your happiness and well being." He waited just a moment for her to absorb what he had just told her. And on her own accord she began to search his mind to find the truth.

He welcomed the warmth of her gentle touch in his mind. And when she found the beast deep within, she had found it to be tame and welcoming to her touch. He was pleased that she was feeling comfortable enough to merge with him so fully.

"I know you won't hurt me or put me in harm's way. I can feel the good in you and I can see the truth in your mind. You spoke to me before about a "life mate", and I know what one is by seeing it in your mind but I don't understand how you can tell I am yours." She spoke the truth and she struggled with it because she wasn't ready to be anyone's woman.

He sensed her confusion and uneasiness about the responsibilities of a life mate, so he chose his words carefully. He reminded himself that she was a human and had no recollection to what a Carpathian culture contains.

"When Carpathian men lose their sight of color and their emotions leave them, it leaves the monster inside them vulnerable to surface and take over becoming the undead. But when their life mates are found, their color returns and the emotions flood back to them." He spoke to her softly and gently making sure she had a chance to absorb all he had said before he started again.

"There is only one true life mate for every male. One woman will hold the light to his darkness and forever keep the beast at bay. Two halves of the same whole will be united and in a sense…….live happily ever after." He saw her smile and laugh at his small pun of a joke. (He still couldn't believe that! He was actually joking with her.)

After a short time passed he watched her eyes gaze back up to his own and his heart melted. "I somehow already knew I think. I dreamt of you for so long and my life was so empty, but when I dreamt of you all that went away. I don't know why this is all making so much sense to me but it is. I trust you."

Nicolae felt his jaw go slack as he stared at her in amazement. He felt his heart turn over at her words. Her acceptance of him, beast and man, showed him great courage. He was so proud of her in so many ways he didn't know where to start

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

**Here is a little teaser for the next chapter! Enjoy**

She had no time to react when his lips brushed up against her own. He was gentle and patient with her inexperience, and he let her set the pace.

When his teeth found her bottom lip she yeilded and welcomed him deeper into the warmth of her mouth.

**This next chapter is where the good stuff comes into play! ;-)**


	6. The Breakthrough

**Chapter 6**

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time in silence. Nobody spoke, but their minds were working about a mile a min. He could still sense her uneasiness about the responsibilities a life mate held, but he also sensed that she knew the truth about his race and accepted it. He decided to show her how wonderful a life mate truly was by showing her images in her mind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She began to see happy couples living normal lives. They lived abnormally long lives and knew they had to be Carpathians as well. The images began to fade from his friends to her still face. She was seeing herself through the eyes of a man who thought of her with desire and promises of long nights of un fortold passion. She just knew she wouldn't be able to fulfill the acts a life mate did…because well….she just couldn't.

A blush of embarrassment filled her soft cheeks and she broke his eye contact and stared into a glass vase across the chamber. She wouldn't never let _any_ man see her vulnerable again. Weakness was something she was not fond to show.

She couldn't help the way she felt. The men of her race had managed to steal her confidence and her pride over the years. She just felt so dirty and unclean……_How can I ever be what you want me to be? Your better finding another life mate nicolae….I can't do this._

_There can never be another life mate for me ever. You are mine in ever way a man and a woman belongs to one another. Do you not see how beautiful you are? _But before she could argue the point he embraced her in a kiss. It happened so fast that she almost didn't have time to react. Her first kiss….she always thought the man she first kissed would at least ask her first.

He chuckled in his mind at how sweet and innocent his mia really was. He could taste it on her kiss and feel it in her mind. This only seemed to fuel the fire that was burning deep in his belly and spreading fast to his groin.

Her hands crept up the sides of his face and found his feather light hair. She had never felt such softness before in her life. The strands slid through her fingers and feel away from her hands.

He groaned deep in his throat when her hands found their way around his neck..innocently pulling him closer to her. Growing thicker by the minute, he palmed himself to find some relief his clad jeans were creating.

No one had ever been as gentle with her as Nicolae had. His kisses were sweet and patient but she wanted more. She knew she should stop but he was making it so hard for her. True she had never kissed a man before, but she couldn't help but thinking he was the best of the best. The excitement she felt was spreading like lightning through her blood and she sighed when her pleasure spread between her legs.

Nicolae took her invitation and swept his tongue past her lips and into the sweet cavern of her mouth. He felt her surprise and shock so he let her explore and become comfortable with him. He wanted her to know that he would never hurt or scare her like the other men in her life had. The last thing he wanted to do was rush her or make her uncomfortable in any way.

When she found she liked this new form of kissing she pulled him closer to her and picked up the pace. Nothing made nicolae more excited than when his little kitten found what she wanted and faced it head on like warrior. She was so accepting of new ideas and thoughts not matter how much they scared her. This showed that she trusted her feelings and furthermore trusted him. His heart did a funny little flip and he adjusted her in his arms so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Her stiffening body winced in pain and he immediately jumped off of her.

"I'm so sorry cara. I was careless and forgot that your injuries are still too fresh." He gazed down to her brave face forcing a smile. She didn't want to make him feel bad. He was just too sweet. "Don't be sorry. I just wish I didn't hurt every time I moved."

No sooner than she said the words her clothes disappeared. And he gathered her into his arms. Humiliation swept through her and a blush stole over her naked body. He had never seen such perfection from a woman before.

Padding her over to the spring pool, in the farthest corner, he waved his hand and the cool appearance of the pool began to steam and bubble. Candles were lit and the aroma began to fill her nostrils soothing her body into a relaxed state. He lowered both their bodies into the water and saw her face wince with the hot water.

_Shh cara. This will sting at first but you will soon relax in its welcoming heat. The minerals will aid in your healing. _Very gently he thought his clothes away and moved them to the edge of the large pool. He knew the water stung her but it was necessary to the healing process.

She began to relax around him and she rested her back against his strong shoulders. Her head rested perfectly into the crook of his neck making her thankful it wasn't the back of her headboard. The bubbles burned her wounds at first, but like Nicolae said, she began to relax in its warmth.

She noticed his body was naked and she reviled in the feel of their skin being in such close proximity. He had a smooth chest and a toned pair of thighs. She could feel the power radiating of him but she could also sense his gentleness when he touched her. For once she was truly thankful that the bubbles, the pool created, covered her naked body from his ever staring eyes. She was still too embarrassed to be seen naked by any man.

"Why are you so ashamed of your body and of being naked in front of me? We are life mates ….. You must see that I find all of you attractive and beautiful. Can you not feel what you are doing to me?" He began to wash her battered body when she grazed her hand against the length of him. His breath hitched in his throat and he bit his lower lip to hold his composer around her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She turned that question over in her mind a couple of times and tried to find a way to tell him how she felt. How dirty men mad her feel when she walked by. She couldn't even enter a room without feeling all the filthy thoughts pouring into her head. Men made her feel like trash and scared her beyond belief with their in sinuous thoughts.

The only man she ever felt safe around was her father…and of course Captain Burns. But Nicolae felt like her match. She wanted him with a new desire that she never knew she had before him. That scared her more than anything.

Her encounter with Steve was entirely too close a call for her and she was still to shook up about the whole event. Remembering his breath hissing at her neck….and the smell of sex radiating off him…..her hands shackled behind her back ……and….

"I'm just scared and not sure about the way a man and a woman are supposed to act. Men make me feel raw and uncomfortable." A small shiver ran up her spine when his hand grazed the side of her body and lifted her chin to his gaze.

"You are never to think I think of you as a piece of meat."_ You are the most precious gift I have ever received and I will wait for you to come to me._

A tear streamed down her face and he caught it with his tongue. His kind words were enough to make her melt in that pool and she did something she normally wouldn't have done. She pulled him down to lay a kiss on his soft lips.


	7. Love Will Find A Way

**(Author's note)**

**This chapter and the last chapter setup a plot that willhave our character's rolling in emotionaldrama! Amaster vampire will show his intentions and put our hero's lives in danger.A suprise twist will come to Miss Elena and drive her to certian destruction...**

**...more chapters to come...please keep posting comments!**

**Thanks,**

**Ashley**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Her kiss lingered feather light at first. She just couldn't believe that she felt so strongly for him. She wasn't sure about a lot of things in her young age, but when he wrapped his arms around her she knew she would never again feel empty or alone. Their bond was getting stronger by the minute and she finally understood why she was feeling so sure about him. Deep down she knew their souls belonged together. She didn't know how she knew but she knew none the less.

His hands found her face and he urged her closer to him. He turned her into his embrace and rested her gently in his lap before plucking her out of the pool and laid her down gently on the carpet.

Her skin was warm and red from the heat of the water but he couldn't help but think that most of it was caused from her embarrassment of his intense stare. Her body seemed like a canvas through which he only was allowed to see. He saw shadowed hollows he wanted to taste and shades of pale peach colored skin begged to be touched. A slight steam emerged off her skin which added to the innocent allure she carried. He just couldn't help but think of one word when he tried to describe her…._.Mine._ He would never ever let her go. There was no way he could ….. Not now.

Their eyes burned into each others souls and they were connected in a deep mind merge. They knew everything about each other and knew exactly what they wanted from the other person. Images began to flow into Nicolae's mind as he kissed each and every one of her once broken ribs.

Her breathing increased when he reached a sensitive spot of skin right below her left breast and a soft moan escaped her lips when she saw the hunger in his eyes. Her nipples tightened into taught peaks and thrusted themselves to his hungry gaze on their own accord.

Nicolae gladly took her offering and closed his mouth around her, tasting with his tongue as he rolled her nipple from side to side. He took his time with her paying close attention to her plump twin mounds. He went from one side then the other like he was trying to decide which one he liked the best. All the while her gasping was making it hard for him to think and difficult for her not to squirm with anticipation.. He trailed soft kisses from her perfect chest to the shadowed hollow of her jaw.

Her hands worked their way from around his neck to the well defined muscles of his back and moved further down to the tightness of his buttocks. She dared to smile and shared her erotic thoughts with him.

Completely startled by her bold thought he found her eyes and met his lips to her own. His hands began to shape her body when he found short crisp hairs that held a treasure that was meant only for him. His palm found its welcoming heat swallowed hard when he touched her and urged her to follow the rhythm of his hand.

He found her starting to squirm more in frustration so he grasped her bottom lip with his teeth and nipped her gently. She opened up to him and he once again found the sweetness of her mouth with his own. His fingers matched the rhythm of his tongue and she found herself opening her legs wider to give him better access. He slowly broke their kiss to watch her face when he inserted a long finger.

Her shock and pleasure welcomed his hand and rippled through her when she began to ride his hand to find some form of relief. The ache he was creating in her was almost too much to stand. If she didn't find it soon she just might go crazy. Another finger found its way to meet the other and he began to stretch her slowly. The ache was growing stronger she took the lead and shifted her hips to meet his own. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she grabbed him into a sultry kiss that sent his groin on fire.

_Are you sure you want this love? I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. _He shook with anticipation waiting for her response.

_If I didn't want you I wouldn't be here. _She touched his hair and framed his face in both her hands. She pulled up to kiss him when the head of his erection found its way into the soft folds of her body. She stopped him midway and wrapped her hand around him. He was too large. With panic written all over her face she rested her head against his forehead and tried to catch her breath.

_You can take me love. We were meant to fit together. 2 halves of the same of the same whole._ He still saw doubt on her face._ We will take it slowly cara mia._

He began to proceed inch by inch and stopped several times for her to adjust. He cursed in several languages when she griped him with each and every inch. He bit his lip to hold his control which was beginning to falter with the tightness of her sheath.

It wasn't long till he breached the barrier that protected her innocence and began to find the hollow of her neck with his mouth. Her skin tasted sweet and he flicked his tongue in small circles around her pulse. His incisors lengthen when he smelled the excitement in her blood stream. He sunk deep into her neck and plunged his erection past the barrier while he let the sweet nectar of her blood flow like cream into his mouth.

Whips of lightning sharp pain laced through her body and soon gave way to pure ecstasy as he began to ride to the point of madness. Never before had she ever thought that making love would be like this. She was built up that when her orgasm came she had to bit his shoulder to silence the screams she wanted to produce. He closed the tiny holes in her neck with the swirl of his tongue and he lengthened a finger nail to slash a line over his heart.

With a silent compulsion he shifted her head over the wound and she began to drink deep. Their sweat covered bodies created a sent and made him crazed with erotic pleasure. He could still taste her in his mouth and drove deeper into her body while he brought himself and her to another orgasm.

The explosion of color before his eyes rippled as his seed spilled into her body. He rested her head to the ground and closed his wound with his hand. She had a heavenly look upon her face and she smiled up at him when he rested his weight on his elbows.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They laid there for a long time and stared at each other while their bodies dried from their lovemaking. He pulled up and looked into her eyes and spoke softly against her skin. She began to smile when he recited what sounded like a poem in another language. The words sounded beautiful when he spoke them and she tried to think of what he was saying to her. His eyes were steady and he began to shake a little when he gazed upon her face. He smiled when he ended and she began to feel funny.

Her breath hitched in her throat as what felt like a million threads pulled her into his direction. She could feel a change in her and knew he had done something to make them one. She stared in confusion as she tried to understand what had just happened. _What have you just done to me?_

_Our souls are now reunited and we are now bound together. _

Her face went cold and still as he spoke the words in her mind. She slowly got up and limped to the bathroom on the far side of the chamber and slammed the door hard behind her. She was not one to get angry and yell but right now was not a good time to see her mad.

Nicolae stared at the door in shock and wondered what he had said that was so wrong. He tried to seek out her mind, but found a blockade was built to keep him out. _What did I do?_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Denial

**Chapter 8**

Anger swarmed through her brain as she paced the marble floor in the bathroom. She didn't want to be tied to anybody let alone by dark magic that he seemed to use. He didn't even care to ask her if it was what she wanted…he just went right ahead and did it without consulting her first. _Men are such pigs._

As soon as everything began to sink in she knew that she would never be able to leave him. She would never see the home she once lived in, or solve the mystery of her parent's death so many years before.

**She didn't know why but her mind ventured back to that night when she was 13. She was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling when she felt something funny in her head. (Her first vision.) A flash of light blinded her behind her eyes and she saw a shadowed figure enter her home. She watched, frightened, as the shadow crept up the stairs and enter her room. She saw herself asleep in her bed while the figure moved closer. She was watching the whole event from one side of the room. She screamed at her other self to wake up and run but she didn't. It was too late; the shadow grabbed her by the throat and took her with him through the window of her room into the night.**

**She had come out of her trance gasping for air. She reached for her inhaler and took two puffs. Closing her eyes in habit, she heard a creek outside on the deck. With her premonition too so fresh in her mind, her instincts told her to run as fast and far away from her bed as possible. She scrambled out of bed and climbed outside her window onto the roof. **

**She drew her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth in fear. Then she heard something she didn't remember hearing from the vision. Her parent's scream. They sounded throughout the house and she froze. The sounds ceased and she waited for the shadow to come for her.**

**She climbed further onto the roof to find a way to the trees when she heard a siren call out from up the street. The downstairs window broke and a shadow emerged and headed for the woods. She sighed a breath of relief and remembered she had to get to her parents to save them. **

**Her window ledge was wide so she had no trouble entering back into her room on an awkward angle. She came upon her bedroom door and grabbed the handle to open it when she felt something run between her toes. Looking down she saw the blood of her parents leaking through the bottom of the door.**

**A single tear left her eye when Mr. Burns, The chief of police, entered her room and embraced her in a hug. He took her outside and placed her in an ambulance telling her that everything would be just fine…… **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nicolae rested his head on bathroom door and spoke to her very softly. "Cara why are you shutting yourself off from me? It hurts me to see you in pain love. Talk to me what have I done that has made you so angry?" He waited and still no response came from the other side of the door. The water from the shower started and he heard her start to cry.

There was absolutely nothing he could do. He wanted to respect her and stay out of her mind, so he decided to let her cry and shower in peace. Nothing broke his heart more than to see her in pain.

When the water turned off and he heard no sound from the bathroom he brushed her mind and realized she was asleep. He opened the door slowly and saw her asleep in the bathroom tub. She had one single bath towel wrapped around her slender body. He gently picked her up and took her to the bed in the center of the chamber.

The towel was taken away and replaced with a pair of soft pajamas he had pictured in her mind earlier. She looked so tired all the time that he wished he could do more for her than be there for moral support. Nevertheless; he wasn't succeeding in winning her heart so he decided to let her have her own time to adjust to the changes that were to come. He laid himself spooned up behind her and watched her sleep deep.

When he felt the sun come close to rising, he compelled her to sleep until he woke her. He needed the sleep of their people so he padded over to the underground chamber of rich soil. He only looked behind him one time to make sure she would be safe.

Special safeguards were placed around the chamber she slept in just in case someone should disturb her or him while the midday sun left them helpless. The ground then opened up and he floated down into its welcoming arms. His mind thought of Elena when he took his last breath and closed the soil over his body.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elena's mind was a fog. She couldn't shake the sleep that forced her eyes closed. With a will she didn't know she possessed, she forced her eyes open and looked around the chamber. _It wasn't a dream._

_This would have been so much easier if it was a dream._ She would at least have her life back. She walked over to the bathroom and realized for the first time 16 years she didn't need her inhaler.

She always needed her inhaler when she woke from a deep sleep. That was odd to her so she splashed some water on her face and walked back over to the bed. The colors in the bed spread were a deep crimson and gold. They seemed brighter than she last remembered. Come to think of it she could hear a lot better too. What was that all about?

The thought of Nicolae crept into her mind and she wondered where he was. She missed him…needed him to touch her….and….and….what the hell was she thinking?

She had never needed anyone in her life so much. Why all of a sudden does she need to be with him? _The binding spell._

No way, she wasn't going to fall victim to his strong compulsions and charming sexy smile. No way not her. She needed to get out of here. The clock on the wall told her it was half past five in the evening._ Goodness Elena, sleep much today? _

A closet door was open so she tried to find something to wear that would be suitable for public. A crisp white shirt hung on a hanger and she decided that that one would have to do. It smelled of him. Like woods and warm cinnamon. She loved that smell…the way it warmed her inside…and his hands running up her….NO! She needed to focus and remind herself that the way she was thinking was because of him not her.

The shirt drowned her smaller body and she had to tie it in several knots to keep it wrapped around her body. Fine..Now she needed to find a way out of the chamber.

She padded over to the chamber door and found herself feeling strange like she didn't want to go past the door. She forced the thought aside and busted through the door just when the barrier broke. Nicolae's eyes snapped open and realized she was fleeing.

She made it to the mouth of the cave when she felt him lingering in her mind. _Cara, why are you running from me?_ She didn't answer she just began to run.

The woods were large and the sun shown bright. She wished she would have remembered glasses because her eyes kept watering and stinging in the glare of the evening sun. She could hear water running further into the wood's arms so she ran for her life.

Along the way she could hear noise getting louder and louder. The insects sounded like swarms and she could hear the sap running through the trees. The sound was deafening when Nicolae told her to visualize the sound being turned down.

Grateful she could hear her own thoughts again and she began to cross the river. It was freezing in the late fall weather and the rocks cut her feet whenever she walked on them. Time was running out. The sun would be setting and she knew she was going to be caught by him. He would always find her now that they were bound. She just wasn't ready to be what he was yet. She couldn't be what he was.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The sun began to set when Nicolae busted through the soil of his underground prison. He sought for her mind only to find that she had closed him off again. With great strength he broke through her barrier and found she was heading out of the woods and into the hills.

He shimmered into mist and flew to catch up with her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She ran out of places to run. The cliff she stood on was high but their was a large body of water below its edge. She wasn't sure she could make it but she didn't have a choice now. He would find her and force her into his world just as he had forced her into the binding.

Agony swept through her the further she moved away from him. Tears welled into her eyes and began to fall like streams of salt down her cheeks. She stood in the darkness of the early night and knew what she had to do. The only way to escape him was to jump. If she made it to the water's embrace she would be thankful. If she didn't……well at least she wouldn't be put through the misery of all the pain she has been going through.

She saw her mother's face and smiled. _I'm coming mama._

Nicolae made it to her seconds before she flung herself over the cliff's edge. _NO! _

He followed close behind her changing into the form of an owl. He dove quickly and caught her before she broke the water's surface. Relief swamped through him and he flew her to the soft sand on the bank of the lake. He rested her down gently and changed back into his human form.

Her weeping was uncontrollable and he never flinched when she began to punch him the chest. She screamed at him for the murder of her parents, and for the guilt she felt everyday. From the way she had cowered herself on the roof when she knew it should have been her and not them.

She slowed and collapsed into his arms with pain on her face. Her tears slowed and he just held her. He had felt too much of her pain like a flood gate had opened in her mind. He understood how she felt and spoke softly to her till she stilled in his arms.

_Why me Nicolae? I don't want to be like you. I see the plans you have for me and they scare me. I can't be what you want me to be. Why did you have to bind me to you! You didn't even ask me first! Why? WHY?_

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Danger Becomes Them

**(Author's note)**

**Oh my this chapter was a hard one. I had to find a way to enter the bad guy and a second blood exchange. I am def. going to update within the next 2 days so send me some feed back if you like where the story is going.**

**Thanks,**

**Ashley **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

She stared up at him waiting for the answer she already knew. If he had waited too long without binding them she would have been doomed to face the beast without a cage. There would be no turning back or any way for her to save him then. Stress overwhelmed her and fear paced consistently in the back of her mind. True she was afraid of his power and the way he stared at her, but she feared the way she felt for him more.

Something foreign fought a way into her heart and she was helpless against it. Her body was betraying her with every touch and every kiss he stole. God she hated herself for letting him crawl inside and control her when she was struggling to control herselfin a difficult time in her life. Dare she say she loved him without really knowing him? Her heart and soul screamed yes….but her subconscious put up a red flag.

_Mia please try to understand that what I did had to be done. I am truly sorry for hurting you I should have thought more about your feelings in this matter. _He spoke softly just a whisper in her mind making her melt into his words and relax against his strong muscled chest.

_If I didn't claim you others would have come and both our lives would be one of an endless barren existence. There can be no Nicolae without Elena and no Elena without Nicolae. You must see that what I say is true._

That was the whole problem she did know the truth he spoke of. She felt it every moment she was with him. Her heart would ache without his touch and search for his mind often. It was getting stronger and she couldn't trust herself around him. Things were getting too serious….and _Heated._

"Life mates need the touch of each other's mind often. They need to touch each other, merge together, and share blood with one another." This was another aspect she was not ready for…..drinking blood….._yuck. _Her stomach churned just at the thought of it. She saw all the things taboo to her in his mind….no way she couldn't be that.

He brushed his lips ever so slightly against her lips. Coaxing, teasing, until she opened up to him. Whispers were splayed everywhere his hands roamed. His fingers left traces of fire where ever they touched. Her head began to swim in erotic pleasure. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and it was then that she knew. She knew that she would never be able to give him up. She needed him. His warmth, tenderness, kisses, and yes even his stubborn arrogant attitude. She wanted it all. She would have to find another solution to their living situation later. Now she needed him and only him.

A smile caressed the corners of his lips and he began to trail kisses to her small waist. She withered against him and laughed when his whiskered chin grazed a sensitive patch of skin. Nothing could spoil this moment. Her dark walnut hair shined in the moonlight and her green eyes turned emerald when he gazed upon her perfect face.

Her arousal was sending a sent to him that made him burn from the inside out. He knew that Carpathian love lives grew stronger with each passing life time, but how could this get any better? She made him feel like a fledgling again. His little mia. His.

Hunger found its way into his mind and he dipped his head low between her thighs with an evil grin. She was ready, hot and moist with his welcoming mouth.

She tried to sit up quickly when she realized what he was doing but he kept her pinned properly in place for his exploration. The humiliation and embarrassment she felt was soon swept away and replaced with pure pleasure. Colors were swarming in front of her eyes and she tangled her fingers into his silky hair to draw him closer into her most private areas. All modesty flew out the window and there was only feeling.

She was gasping for air and panting his name when he drew himself up her slender body and grasped her mouth with his own. _Don't ever try to leave me again. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost you. _It was more of a plea than a demand and she felt the hurt in his voice when he thought her to end her life because of him.

A long finger nail lengthened and slashed a line across his chest. He compelled her to drink and guided her head to the wound. Warm moist heat surrounded the wound and she began to drink deep. Colors swirled in front of his eyes and lightning sizzled in his blood stream as his ancient blood flowed like a river into her body. When he thought enough for an exchange was made he stopped her drinking and closed the wound. She looked dazed and confused when he caught her eyes with his own again. She began to ask what had happened when he pushed his knee between her thighs and began entering her slowly.

Her face went slack and pleasure took the place of confusion as his body entered hers. He was so large it took time to stretch and accommodate…but it was delicious and well justified. He found the creamy swell of her breasts and began feasting upon the flesh. She smelled like wild honey and passion fruit. The smell was intoxicating and he could help but run his tongue along the underside of her breast. A shiver went through her body and his when he sought for her pulse above her heart. He sank hi teethdeep into her skin making her gasp and hiss between her teeth.

Whips of lightning sharp pain gave way to an erotic promise. His pace began to pick up and before she knew it they were shattering into one another. She called out to him when she reached the edge and clung to him for support. With a lick of his tongue he closed the wound on her chest and rested his head on her flat stomach. Panting for breath as they both weathered the aftershocks of their love making. _Mine._ He though to himself again.

Elena smiled deep in her lazy stated mind and began to emerge from the fog her mind put her under. Her stomach did a funny little flip and she could swear she had a coppery aftertaste in her mouth.

But nothing was weirder than her sense of sight. She realized that she didn't need the aid of her reading glasses to be able to see little woodland creatures across the wide lake. She could see detailed color and fur in the blackness of the night. Her hearing was even more sensitive now too. She felt the soil call to her and the sap in the trees run through like richblood in veins.

"Nicolae what is happening to me? I feel different. I can see in the dark...when before i couldn't."

"You are half way to being converted. It takes a total of three blood exchanges until you are fully Carpathian. The last blood exchange will be painful. Your body will contort and rid itself of all of it's toxins. It's not a pleaseant experience from what i have heard." _Please do not be frightened mon Cherie. I will not convert you fully without your permission first. I sense your uneasiness and the sensitivity in this topic and I will not force you into this decision. I want you to come fully into my world on your own free will._

She tastes that word in her mouth. She liked that. Her own free will. She jumped up and laid a large hug on him. She kissed his check and ran into the water of the lake Not in the least bit modest of her naked body. A smile splayed from ear to ear as he leapt up after her and chased her into the icy lake.

He had never seen such a sight before in his life. The water played around her figure and shined on her skin in the moon light. She reminded him of a woodland fairy he had read about in a children's story book once. Her head went under water and he treaded water out to the center of the lake to wait for her to pop back up to the surface.

His attention was drawn when he sensed a danger near the cave. He quickly sent Elena a warning._ Come to me now cara, and do not argue with me on this._

She sensed his urgency and swam up and emerged directly behind him. Quickly scanning the area she discovered something not quite right. "What is it?"

"Do you sense the blank void in your mind when you scan? It is the vampire. We must leave here and find safety before he discovers our location.


	10. The Vampire Emerges

**Chapter 10**

Nicolae drug Elena's body close into the protection of his and cloaked their presence from any body Carpathian or Vampire. Their two bodies moved steadily through the water to the bank where he clothed them in the way of their people. (She still couldn't believe this one man was capable of creating things with just his mind and the wave of his hand.) He stood on the bank dressed elegantly for this era, scenting the wind like a wolf searching for prey.

Elena's eyes grew with shock as the trees and plants, on the forest floor, withered and blackened as if burned in a fire. Her heart began to sink and her heart slammed against her rib cage when the wildlife called out to her in pain. _Shh…love. Your feelings are too strong right now and it will act as a beacon to the dead one. Try to clear you mind and stay focused on the sound of my voice and my voice alone._ He spoke matter of factly and she would not dare defy him in his command.

_He will try to use his voice to draw you too him. Just stay calm and remember that I will not let any harm come to you._

Before you knew it a cloaked figure stepped out from the rotting and decaying vegetation. His smile was an ugly one showing jagged blood stained teeth. Distortion lied in his face as well as his heart where his soul once dwelled. Flesh peeled away from the figure and exposed bone and sinew. Maggots and insects crawled in and around his eyes making it very hard to see into the depths of those endless pits.

"Ahh Demetri, how nice of you to drop in unannounced. I see you have already fed so you will not be annoyed if I do not ask you to stay for dinner. No?" Nicolae spoke with magic laced into the words. He tried to confuse the vampire with hypnotic tones but it only seemed to anger him more.

"Nicolae, I thought you turned centuries ago, But I see I was wrong. You will now hand the woman to me.Iwill have much better use for her than you. youhaven't even turned her yet. She is mine." Spittle ran down the undead's face and tangled in coarse white and black hair that laid on his shoulders. "I am sorry to deny your request, but I will grant you the pleasure of ending your barren existence with the sentence our prince put on your head."

The vampire hissed through his teeth and came towards Nicolae with full force. Nicolae moved so quickly the vampire didn't have a chance to react. He grabbed the newly turned vampire by the throat and held him high in the air. _Take yourself to the cave cara mia, and wait for me there. I will finish this mess here and come to you when I am finished._

_But Nicolae………_

_Go! Now! I can't hold this one for long. I will be with you but run hurry!_

With that she ran for the forest where she knew the cave would be. Nicolae was guiding her through the maze of ferns and trees till she found the entrance of the cave. She grabbed the side of the stoneentrance recovering from her run and feeling her head turn to mush. Her vision came so out of the blue without warning that she was unprepared for what she was about to see.

**Nicolae was holding the vampire at bay when the evil one struck at his chest and dissolved into mist. He reappeared seconds latter, behind him, to grab her beloved by the back of his throat. Nicolae's face turned into that of the first woman who was murdered. She glanced around to see herself in the strip district in the same back ally where the murder occurred. **

**She watched the whole thing. The vampire she saw moments before now had a handsome face and long black hair. She sensed the same beast in him that she sensed in Nicolae before he bound her to him. He called out to the young woman and watched as she crawled to him on all fours. An evil smile cascaded upon the vampire's face and he ruthlessly picked the woman up by the hair and held her close to his face.**

**The woman's eyes snapped out of the trance and looked upon death itself. She feared for her life and knew she was going to die. Elena held her breath and waited for him to bite her and shred her neck while he fed. Draining her of her life force.**

**She heard a sound behind her and turned slowly to face the man that she once knew. **

**Steve only smiled at her and waved a hand over hermouth to stop her from screaming. His other hand crept up from her waist to span her throat while he leaned in close to her ear. "Did you really think that you would escape me that easily?" It was just a whisper upon her ear. A threat. A promise that he would come for her again. His evil grinning face began to disappear before he laid a kiss on her tense mouth.**

The vision fell away and she landed back in the woods in front of the cavern where Nicolae's home stood. She had never experienced a vision like that before. She rubbed her head and shook the cobwebs from her brain. She stared into the woods and searched for Nicolae with her mind.

Instant blackness and an empty void greeted her. _Nicolae! Please answer me!_ She would get no answer though. Twisting her fingers in her shirt she began to run back the way she came. He couldn't be gone he just couldn't be. Panic welled in her mind as she brushed up against plants and low swinging tree branches, and then began to slow when she heard Nicolae's voice taunting the vampire.

She hid herself well behind a blackened tree stump and watched as the vampire struggled for air. "You will never threaten my life mate again old friend." "Now take the punishment you deserve and let me end your tortured life" The evil being smiled deep and stared up at Nicolae's face. Elena knew what would happen next. She had to warn him.

_Nicolae! Watch your chest. The vampire will kill you! _

The sound of her voice was unexpected and he almost averted his attention when the vampire lengthened a claw and aimed for his heart. Nicolae grabbed the claw at the last second and thrusted it into the vampires own chest. The heart emerged from the other side and flopped to the ground. The black organ spewed blood and burned holes in the dirt like acid on paper.

Nicolae threw the body far away from the heart and called upon the wind and lightning in the sky. His hand guided the burning light to the heart and she watched as it was reduced to nothing but ash on the ground. The wails from the vampire were blood curling and he screamed when Nicolae guided the burning flame towards its body. When it too burned to nothing but ash, Nicolae called the wind to carry away the ash into all directions of the forest.

She stood slowly and walked into the battle field straight into his arms. Something foreign clawed at her heart. She almost lost him, and she wanted to go with him where ever he should go after death._ You can never lose me love. Look at me. _He tilted her chin to his gaze and looked into her eyes._ Not a scratch. _

"That was the thing that killed the girl in Pittsburgh. I just had a vision at the mouth of the cave and watched your death. The death of the girl…..and ...and my.." Nicolae didn't need to wait for her to finish, to see the memories of the vision in her mind.

"Say no more love. I will find a solution to our problem. The vampire wasn't alone. There are a group of them out here hunting and killing along the eastern coastal states. I've been tracking them for months now. They just recently came to Pittsburgh."

Her eyes shifted to his face and knew her mind was absorbing what he just said.

_We need to seek shelter soon love. The sun is rising. _Without a second thought he sped her through the woods and back into the cave's safety. The interior of his home was warm and welcoming to her soul. She was thankful for the large space and high ceilings. His sent was all through the furniture making her feel better.

While he was safeguarding their home from anymore visitors she walked over to the kitchen and pulled up a stool to sit on. Her hands on her face moved into her hair and shoved it out of her eyes. A brush fluttered in her mind and was soon followed by strong arms wrapping around her body. "I almost lost you today. If I wasn't there to warn you I would have lost you." She started to shake. "I can't lose you Nicolae." She turned in his embrace and clung to his body.

"I would never leave you love. Ever." He kissed the top of her head and left her to walk over to the fridge. He pulled out a carton of juice and poured a tall glass for her. Setting it on the island in front of her he told her to drink.

She picked up the glass and examined the contents trying not to vomit at the site. "Try to drink it you are weakening every day. You need something in your stomach." His voice filled with sorrow and she knew he had feared for her health. What a silly thought. She wasn't even hungry.

"I can't Nicolae my stomach is upset I don't think I can hold it."

"I can make it easier for you too drink love. May I have your permission to aid you?" She looked into his eyes and smiled. He was being mindful of her thoughts and respecting her as a team player. She shook her head yes and asked how he could make it easier for her to drink when she glanced down to see an empty glass in her hand.

Amazement swept through her as she set the glass on the counter and stared at where the juice had once been. Turning her attention to a much more pressing topic she glanced into his handsome face and spoke softly.

"We have a small problem. In my vision I saw someone else." _Steve came back to find me. He told me that he would never let me get away and that he would find me anywhere._

"The Cop from the ally are you sure?"

"Without a doubt."

"Do not fear him any longer little one. He will do nothing more to harm you I will make sure of it." He sat on the edge of the island and pulled her into the shelter of his arms.

He wondered why he wasn't dead when he remembered that he had not killed him. He must have been on the edge of death when Nicolae found Elena on the ground unconscious. When he made his way back into the city he would make sure he finished the job this time. No mistakes. He will not get away with threatening his life mate and still live.

She glanced up at his face. "Is everything ok?"

"Nothing love. Let us sleep for now we have a long evening heading up" and with that the prepared for bed and he watched her

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

**Well all what do you think of our new surprise villan? And i gets even better from here. In my profile i told you all that i use some of my real life experiences mixed with paranormal goodies. In the next 2 chapters i will relive some of my own personal experiences. only these ones have a better ending. ;-)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**review please!**


	11. A Woman's Courage

**Chapter 11**

Nicolae watched her sleep deeply. He sensed the nightmares of blood and horror creeping into her mind and decided that putting up barriers around her subconscious was for her own protection. Once he was certain that she would sleep soundly he got up and walked into his study.

Much plagued his mind since he found his life mate, and he was weakening with every passing moment. She didn't want to be converted and he refused to sleep in the ground without her. He couldn't bare the separation between them, and more importantly he couldn't trust that Elena wouldn't try to end her life again. There was nothing he could do now except to call the one Carpathian he knew that could help man his territory.

The Dark One, Gregori, had just reunited with his life mate, and were heading slowly from San Francisco to New York to plan their trip back home to the Carpathian Mountains. This was the one man he knew of that could help him. He cleared his thoughts and sought the standard path of communication their people used.

_Dark One hear me. I have great need of your help. _Nicolae spoke soundly and waited patiently for a response. This was the first time he had spoken to Gregori in 200 years.

He rested his head on the back of his favorite buttery soft leather arm chair and tried again. The stir in his mind was his answer. He could tell that Gregori was playing it safe and searched his mind to see who had disturbed him.

_Nicolae….old friend what has you troubled. And why are you disturbing me so close to sun rise? _Impatience wove a pattern into his words and made Nicolae shiver with fear.

_The renegades have formed a group here in Pittsburgh and I am too weak to fight them. I am afraid my life mate has drawn them here without her knowledge. We are both in danger as well as the humans in this area. I fear we will not survive another attack in my weakened state. _ He paused and waited for a response. Another stir encompassed his mind and he relayed the information of their ordeal with him.

_You have not turned her… why? _That was Gregori for you. You have a problem and he has an answer. No matter how complicated a situation is, he will always see it as black and white. There are never any gray areas in between. You protect the ones you love and worry about feelings and emotions later.

_She fears the life style and the ways of our kind. I forced her into the binding and she tried to kill herself. I am afraid I can't force her to make this decision. I want her to come to me fully on her own. With no strings attached._

Gregori snorted and laughed coldly to him._ You know you will grow weaker without her turning. She will eventually wither and weaken along with you. You will not be able to protect her as you should. You must turn her now._

Another voice entered into the conversation. It was a feminine voice. Pure. Honest. Kind. So unlike the deep purr of Gregori's. He knew that she must have been Gregori's life mate, Savannah.( She was the prince's daughter and fled to America to find a way to escape her destiny with Gregori. About 4 months ago they reunited and have been working out differences ever since.)

_Nicolae……… I have heard much about you from my father. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am afraid you have disturbed my life mate at a time were he is too cranky. We will come straight to you as soon as it is possible._

Nicolae could hear the growl deep in Gregori's voice before he spoke. _We will make our way to you when the sun sets. We will be there soon. In the mean time try to keep you mate as safe as possible. We don't need anymore of our women destroyed…and…_

_Oh Gregori can it and get some sleep! Quit playing God with everyone. Nicolae we will be their as soon as we can. Just be gentle and caring to your life mate and when we get there maybe you can teach mine some manners. _

A smile played on Nicolae's face as he heard the two act like old married hens. He could only hope he would have the same fate as them. _I thank you both._

With that said and done he wandered back to the bed and rested a hand on her small face. His little mia was so innocent and seemed to carry the world on her shoulders. How he marveled at her strength and courage. It must have been hard for her to run back in the arms of danger when her first instinct is usually to run. Even with her fear blinding her path she had made it back to him and saved his life.

This life mate business was getting harder by the minute. He wasn't sure his heart would take it if anything should ever happen to her. He stroked back a piece of her silky hair and rested himself behind her. One arm protectively around her waist, he shut down his heart and drew his last breath. _Do not wake until told mia…I will see you after sun down._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was dreaming. Sweet dreams of Nicolae and his strong arms around her. He was teaching her how to change into an owl. She felt the bones crack and her feathers start to sprout. The feeling was exhilarating. She took flight with him and soared into the foggy night. Moisture collected on her face and she laughed deep in her mind. She was so glad that she changed. This was nothing like she had ever felt before……she was actually…happy.

She looked to the trees and then to the left and the right. Something was wrong she shouldn't be there. Glancing back for Nicolae, she realized that he was gone and her body was back at her desk at work. The sun beating on her face told her it was close to lunch time.

She picked up her case files on her desk and started to work. But they weren't of the 4 women she was working on. These were new. Her breath broke out of her lungs in a gasp as she saw the first photos in the file.

It was Chief Burns. His body laid on his desk and blood splattered on the empty pizza boxes on the floor. His eyes were open and a frozen face held the expression of death and fear. Who could do such a thing?

Her memories of him flashed before her eyes and she remembered how he had taken her in as a foster child after her parent's murder. Remembered when he and his kind wife helped her through her tough adolescent years of visions and boys, homework and college. How could this be happening? Heart attack. Gun shots. Even death by suicide. She had worked so hard to keep him safe from everything. She couldn't lose the one man that made her feel sane again.

His eye glasses lay in a paper bag attached to the file. Blood splattered the corner of the ear pieces that were chewed to nothing when he was deep in thought. She picked them up slowly and welcomed the vision that followed.

**He was eating dinner with his wife when he got a call from someone telling him that a break in the case was made and he needed to come down to the office right away. He hung up the phone and kissed his wife goodbye. "They think they found Elena honey. I have to get down town right away and help."**

**He smiled deeply at his wife and wiped away a tear of hope. He jumped into his 69 Chevy and headed to the municipal building. **

**The interior lights of the building were off when he pulled up to the curb on the corner of 9th ST. and French. He thought for only one moment to grab his cell phone and decided that he needed to get inside to see what news his team brought of Elena. **

**The door to his office crept open and he found no one was there. Not a soul was found in the deserted building. He scratched his head and Elena could only watch as a man struck him in the head. A second man came from the shadows and fed on the neck of her once savior. She winced at the sight and tried to bring herself out of the trance. Her vision began to fade and she forced herself to wake.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She blinked once, twice, and tried to sit up. The hangover feeling was almost too much to take. She felt sick and turned to find Nicolae sleeping beside her. At least she had to remind herself that he was sleeping. He looked as if he was dead.

His skin was translucent and his breathing was nonexistent. _He is not dead…he is not dead…he is not dead. He is only asleep. Remember what you saw in his mind._

She had to find Chief Burns before it was too late. No doubt Nicolae will be furious that she left without his permission but she had to try. And besides it was still daylight… no vampire can harm her in the light. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed some clothes Nicolae had set aside on the edge of their bed. She smiled at him…he had kept her favorite jeans for her. She thought she had lost them long ago.

_Stay focused!_ Alright; now to find a way back into the city. If her memory served her well she remembered that the lake she was at earlier this evening was part of a state park. Her father had taken her fishing to that lake once when she was playing hooky from school. And if that was the lake then she was only about 23 miles from the city.

She glanced behind her one last time to Nicolae and said goodbye. _I will be back love. Trust in that. _Leaving with a heavy heart, she started for the mouth of the cave ready to face her worst nightmare yet. _Ready or not dick head, here I come._


	12. 2 Steps Forward 1 Step Back

**Chapter 12**

The mouth of the cave reminded her of a stairway to heaven. The light she so desperately desired to live in. However; these days proved to be quite a challenge for her to even be near sunlight. She wasn't even outside yet and she could feel the burning of her skin and the blurring behind the sharp needle pricks in her eyes. Holding her breath she ran into the midday sun.

Nothing had ever hurt her so bad before in her life. It took all of her strength to hold back her screams of pain and weakness. _Ok Ell……it's just mind over matter right? Isn't that what Burns always said? I don't mind and it don't matter? _

God help her if she didn't get to him in enough time to save him. She owed him her life. The race began now. She wouldn't admit defeat and sit by while the ones she loved died……Not again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A stir blushed ever so slightly in Nicolae's mind. His life mate was in pain again. With his body leaded, in the afternoon's embrace, he wasn't able to start his heart or move his limbs to see if Elena was asleep like he demanded. He sought her mind but it was too far away.

Damn it all that his woman can withstand and break through his commands. Can't she see that she is putting herself in danger! He is going to have to have a long hard talk with her when the sun moved behind the earth and he was able to move again.

Learning where she was located, he called the darkest and heaviest clouds to cover the harsh rays from her sensitive body.

Noticing the sudden change in weather and the stir in her mind she greeted her sleeping beauty._Uhh…good afternoon Nicolae. _She waited for his scolding voice that reminded her of a parent punishing a child who had done something wrong.

_Cara come back to me this instant! I can not protect you when you keep going out on these little afternoon hikes! _His strength was failing him fast and he wasn't going to be able to communicate like this for very long. If it were at all possible for him to have a heart attack, he would have died from 3 of them by now!

Elena huffed and replied softly. _Why don't you ever trust me? Burns needs me... he will die! Do you not understand this! Do you not care?_

_Of course I care… but you are being hunted. What you saw in your vision is a trap to lure you into the city and out of my protection. Cara listen to me please…I haven't much time. My mind will shut down soon and you will not be able to find or touch it at will. It will appear as if I am gone from this world, but I am not. Always remember that I am with you. Promise me you'll remember. _It was the ache in his voice that made her want to weep. That made her want to turn around and curl back up in the safety ofhis arms.

_I promise. _Then he was gone. She searched and he was right. She couldn't touch his mind like she could before. There was nothing. She had felt the weakness in him and had known that she had caused it. Had she caused him to die? _Stay focused you ninny! _

Alright; it was too late to turn back and the dirt road to the highway was just up ahead. She was a quarter of the way there. If she just kept running she would be able to make it in enough time. But her steps felt like lead, and her heart sank the further she moved away from him. Death worried her. (What's new?) By the time she reached the highway she had completely convinced herself that Nicolae was dead and that she had killed him. What a horrible bitch she was. If only she had converted then none of this wouldn't have happened.

She had thought too long on this topic. She glanced up at the sky and noticed that it was getting easier to see. This was bad. The sun was on it's decent out of the sky and she was running out of time. Her pity party was going to cost a man his life. The legs that were once lead turned and ran into a sprint. She would make it if she died trying. She would not lose another person in her life because she was foolish or afraid.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The sun was getting close to setting when his mind woke from the fog. _Gregori…I need you now. My life mate is in danger and she is heading into a trap set by a master vampire I have been hunting for months now. _He was panicking. Nicolae, the great warrior hunter, was panicking. Yes he was going to build her a tower and lock her away for good. He'll go grey in 3 years worrying about her defiance.

_We are on our way now Nicolae. I know you can't rise yet in you weakened state but stay connected with Elena…her mind thinks you dead._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Yes finally! _The city was in site and she had about three more hours till sun down. She was going to make it! _Now to hitch a ride._ She stuck her thumb out and began a slow jog backwards. Suddenly her thumb felt like it had been nipped by teeth. She stuck her sore thumb in her mouth like an infant wondering what had happened.

_You will do no such thing! _She stopped dead in her tracks. Chocking back a sob. Her heart jumping back against her ribs.

_Nicolae?...is that you? _Her lungs burned in her chest. The heat spread to her welcoming heart as her legs threatened to give way under her weight from exhaustion and fatigue.

_Yes love I am here. I have to wait till the sun fully sets for me to come and aid you. But I can still communicate with you until then. _A second wind worked her legs into almost a super natural speed. She seemed to fly along the pavement in the early evening. The sunset cast wondrous colors over her features that made her hair look blood red and her skin appear tanned. She loved the sunset.

_Take that next bridge to your right. That is the quickest way to the station. _He was so sure was he! _Huh! You forget love that you are in my territory now. These are my people to protect and I know every short cut. Watch and learn "Almighty". _

She was teasing him. Now of all time she decided to start teasing him. Yup that tower is definitely getting built now. Mark his words.

_A tower huh? Shall I grow my hair long so you can reach me when you need too? _Her smile widened. Thank God she hadn't lost him.

Ducking and swerving through crack houses and old sewers was the easiest way to the down town precinct. She just had to turn one more corner and she would be there. Just a few more strides. The sun was gone and the corner street lights flickered one. Power rippled through her when she felt Nicolae rise from his lethargic state.

_Don't move Mia. I will be there shortly._

She didn't have time to wait. He could already be there. Today was Sunday. The office would be empty after 5:00pm. Now or never. She stepped up on the stoop of the building and rested her hand on the door.

Danger swarmed through her head. She shouldn't be there. Fear clogged her throat and screamed at her to run. _No no more running. I have to do this._

The handle turned and she took a cautious step to the right side of the door. Peaking her head inside, she was greeted with the familiar smell of stale pastries and copy paper. Nothing seemed to move in the darkness so she took a step inside. She must be early for the attack.

Confident that she was there before the vampire of the attacker she had seen, she hastily stepped inside and started for her desk.

Her face met the cool marble floor and the taste of blood filled her mouth. Had she tripped? No she hadn't

A bandaged hand of bone grabbed her hair in a bunch and hot rancid breath fell on the nape of her neck. She knew her attacker. Steve.

"I told you that you would never be rid of me Elena. I will finish what I started and the you will pay for whatever black voodoo you did to my arm." The whisper was a threat One that she had not prepared herself for.

She could feel his mind saw what he had planned to do. He planned to rape and bind her in Burn's office and then demand money for her release. Then he was going to kill them both. _Cara stay calm I need you to look at him for me._

Her eyes stayed shut as he tied her legs together with a telephone wire. The wire cut through her jeans and sliced her skin with every move she made. Grabbing her hands with one hand he slid his other in the front portion of her jeans. Touching her in such a humiliating way made her want to cry. _Cara look at him! I can't help you if you don't look at him! _It was a sharp demand and she opened her eyes to obey. It was too late though her shirt was up over her face she couldn't move.

His hand were moving over her body and she could feel him press and rub himself against her. Oh god why was this happening to her now? She shielded her mind from Nicolae and shut herself down. She couldn't stand for him to witness this. All because of her stupidity in not listening.

The length of him rested against her leg and she could only scream and thrash around to stop him from forcing his way. His voice spoke of everything he planned to do to her. He only tightened his grip on her arms and she could hear him bring out a knife. It sounded large and he began cutting away at her pants.

"Stop moving bitch or I won't be gentle with you."

"No… I will not be gentle with you." The voice was pure magic. Her Nicolae had come. Bones cracked in her assailants neck and he was no more.

Blood poured from her cuts and she tried to sit up. All she could do was let out a releifed sob. "I am sorry Nicolae…I.."

"Don't even say it! Don't you dare apologize to me ever. If I had stopped him properly in the first place, this wouldn't have happened." He drew her into his embrace and closed his eyes tight against the feel of her body. He was so caught up in relief and anger and fear for her life that he didn't realize her suddenly stiff body. He opened his eyes slowly to see the master vampire's hand go through her left lung. Everything moved slowly.

Her eyes began to glaze over. _I love you._


	13. Fight Another Day

**Chapter 13**

Two figures flew by mist in the night time sky. The power vibrated off of the beings as they moved…much like a god of the ancient Greek. Breaths and hearts beated as one until they reached the old brick building on the corner of 9th street and French.

_Savannah, Go to the south entrance of the building and aid the woman. I can smell her blood everywhere in there. Do not draw the attention of the Vampire……he is focusing on Nicolae right now and will not be expecting us here. _ Quickly and silently they moved into position and prepared to fight.

Stealthily, Gregori glided into the precinct to see Nicolae clutching Elena's body close to him. The hand of the Vampire was deep in the poor woman's lungs and he could see her being close to death. However; Gregori had the advantage….the vampire had no clue he was even there.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nicolae looked up only once to see who the Vampire was. An old friend of the Prince's named Marcus. He had lived many life times as a vampire and has grown very powerful in the past 300 years. Gaining the allegiance and banding a group of newly turned vampires to do his biding as he wreaked havoc along the East Coast.

"Nicolae the great. I noticed your foul stench in this city, but I had no idea that you would be taking my woman without permission." He withdrew his hand quickly from her lung and licked one elongated claw. The act made Elena hiss between clenched teeth. The acid burned her lungs and she could no longer breath without the aid of Nicolae."Mmm…She tastes good. So pure and clean. I will enjoy converting her since you can't seem to do the job adequately yourself."

Nicolae welcomed the beast into his mind his body but not his soul. Elena had saved that part of him and he would cling to that part of her for as long as they both lived. If she died tonight … then he could do no other than follow her into the after life._ Nicolae leave Elena's body on the ground where you stand. Savannah is right behind you and she will aid her healing and get her to safety. Distract the being for a few moments until I make myself known. _Gregori spoke so surely so pure that Nicolae had no choice but obey.

Laying the broken body of his brave Mia on the marble floor was almost enough for him to kill everything in his path. Marcus stared at Nicolae and smiled deeply with his jagged stained teeth. "Nothing makes me happier than to beat another worthless hunter of our race. Your kind think you are so worldly but you forget that I am still the greatest among us."

"Do not for one minute think you are ever like me Marcus. You disgraced yourself all those years ago when you gave into weakness and engorged yourself for one moment of pleasure… a simple contact high that you knew would not last. You will die tonight…by my hand." It wasn't a threat…it was a promise. And Nicolae always kept his promises.

Behind him, Savannah had forced herself from mist to her human form. Hidden from all seeing eyes except for Gregori, she inched Elena closer to the back of the door without anyone noticing. While she moved her she did her best to close the wound with her healing saliva and began chanting the ritual healing chant deep in the woman's mind to keep her alive. Elena clung to the light Gregori and Savannah forced her to look at. It was all she could do now.

Once by the far door on the other side of the counter, Gregori safeguarded the women and built an invisible barrier all around them. Nothing would get in or out without his permission first.

Elena's heart and breath slowed to almost a dead state to keep her alive. Savannah stayed as energy in her body moving oxygen to the starving cells and flowing her blood manually without damaging her more. _This is bad Gregori. Beat that thing and come quick. She is internally bleeding and damage was done to her heart. It is a miracle she is still alive._

_She will live pet. Just use my strength and keep her blood moving. _

Gregori stood like a mountain waiting for the opportune moment to show himself. His black hair flew loose around his shoulders and his stone cut face was flashing cold silver eyes on his objective. "Good evening old one I do not think we have had the pleasure to meet yet." His words startled the vampire and he quickly jumped to the side so he was able to keep an eye on both of them.

"And who might you be foolish one?"

"My name is Gregori. The Dark One. And you are gravely mistaken when you say you are the strongest of Carpathians. Let me show you power." He spoke matter of factly and didn't hesitate to draw out the last syllable. _You will come to me and kneel before me. Then I will end your existence and end your suffering. _Marcus became confused and started to hiss and spit when his feet started to drag him towards the enemy lines.

The hypnosis was unbreakable and the vampire screeched at the purity of the voice. He fought with all his might and began throwing everything he had to stop the man causing this. Roaches crawled towards the feet of Nicolae and Gregori, and poisoned rats dropped from the ceiling. Venom spewed from the deadly creatures and Nicolae quickly gathered his waning strength to dispose of the vermin. Nothing seemed to work. They just kept coming from all directions and he could see the vampire flicker in and out trying to break the powerful hold Gregori had on him.

The sweat on Gregori's brow showed his struggle and the fight was starting to get fierce. Static of power stung the air around them and venom from the rodents was starting to burn holes too large in the floor. The wood began to crack and all three men fell through.

With the concentration gone and dust blinding both Nicolae and Gregori's eyes, the vampire overcame the holding spell and dissolved away into the night.

_Damit! Why didn't I see this coming. This was his plan all along wasn't it?_

_Yes Nicolae I am afraid it was. We must help your woman now. Hurry. She clings to life as it is. We will find him and fight another night._


	14. The Conversion

**Chapter 14**

Savannah's physical body was motionless in its' meditated state. She had become light and energy to enter into Elena's body to begin the healing. A chant, soothing but effective, echoed in the woman's mind willing her to stay in this realm. Light called to another light and Elena had no choice but to stay and listen to its purity. Even in the state Elena was in she, forced herself to seek out the one man that made her blood heat and her breath catch in her throat. Her Nicolae. She just had to stay for him, had to look upon his face one more time before she died.

Warm soothing hands began a deep massage on Savannah's achy neck and Gregory soon joined her in the body of the poor woman. She had to stay concentrated on the process of feeding Elena's Starving cells with oxygen, while moving the blood through her body without the aid of the heart. It was damaged with the strike of the vampire and Savannah couldn't chance repairing it without the aid of her life mate.

Gregori surveyed the damage and began his work on repairs to the most serious of wounds first. _Retreat from her body pet. There is nothing more you can do but to conserve your strength. I will need your aid when I return to my own body._

Savannah sent Gregori a warm thought of encouragement and rejoined her physical body with a wave of off balance. She focused on Gregori to make sure he was not hurt in the battle and then saw the body of the woman lying at her feet. Elena looked of death itself. Torn and shredded clothes left her body barley covered. Blood soaked thoroughly leaving no clean patch of material. Many cuts marred her legs and ankles. Black and blue marks appeared over ribs and breasts. _My God……How can anyone do such a thing to another person?_

Nicolae didn't look much better. He was awfully pale and she could sense his rising hunger and worry for his loved one. The beast wasn't too far from the surface but she had not had to worry about such things since she was life mate to the bogyman to their race. He was packing her chest wound with his healing saliva and some soil he had found in the potting plants outside. (Thank goodness for charitable donations!) The rich minerals will aid to her healing and hopefully help Gregori internally.

_Stay with me cara… do not leave me so soon. We have only just begun to live._

Savannah frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him in his time of need. Gregori emerged from the battered woman's body and took a minute to regain his strength.

"She is stable for now, but she is bleeding internally. There is nothing more I can do for her. She needs to be converted Nicolae… or she will not survive." The words were clear, crisp, and to the point. His eyes showed guilt for not being able to do more_. The great ancient healer can't solve every problem…don't put so much on yourself. You did what you could. _

"Would she survive the conversion in this state?" His eyes pleaded for an answer. Any answer that would say they had more time together and spoke of life after this.

Gregori stood slowly and brought Savannah with him. "She will survive but you must hurry back to your lair. In the mean time take what I offer to you…so that you both may survive the next couple of hours." Gregori held out his wrist to the man freely. Nicolae only hesitated once. Knowing that they would be tied and that this was a huge step for Gregori to take.

Hunger and weakness beated at his brain and the smell of the ancient blood filled his senses. He knew he would have to be at full strength to aid Elena through the brutal conversion. His incisors lengthened and pierced the muscled skin of the dark healer. The blood flowed to his starving cells in a rush. The blood was powerful, ancient. He was thankful for its rejuvenating qualities. When he had taken enough, he had closed the wound and scooped Elena up in his arms. "Thank you Dark One…I will give word to you when we have converted and rested." He bowed courtly and fled as fast as he could to the cave.

Savannah grabbed her life mates head and kissed him tenderly. "You need to feed love you are weak." She ran her fingers through his hair and moved her body closer to his. When his teeth pierced her skin she had moaned softly against his ear. She would never get tired of him ever. Every moment with him got better and better every day.

_It better Cherie…once we are done here, cleaning up this mess, I will take you to a place of privacy on the outer banks of Erie. _His voice was a purr, whispering sweet nothings and promises.

_Then we should hurry don't you think? _He closed the pinpricks on her neck and smiled at her. Then he began work repairing the floor and cleaning up the blood. _I will take that as a yes then._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The trees and wild life flew below them as they descended to the cave. She knew her body was unconscious, but her mind still flickered in and out. Nicolae's voice was calling to her to stay with him. Whispering encouragement as they neared the state park. She tried her hardest to tell him that she was still with him but she couldn't seem to communicate. She knew she was in bad shape.

Nicolae clutched Elena close to his body protectively as they landed on the mossy ground outside the mouth of the cave. The cave was slick with prearranged condensation as a safe guard. Anyone stupid enough to enter his lair would meet a deadly fate. No more chances were going to be taken away from him or his life mate ever again.

With lightning fast speed, Nicolae brought Elena to the shelter of his bed chamber. The warm colors and soft fabrics made him a little less tense for what was about to happen. Quickly; he crushed herbs into a bowl and lit a couple of candles he had gathered from his people in the Carpathian Mountains before he made the journey to America. The aroma filled the room and turned to his woman. She was a mess.

_How could I have done such a thing to you? This is all my fault for not warning you further of pending danger. I am sorry…please forgive me for what I am about to do._

He lowered his body next to hers and cleaned away the blood and offensive clothes…Or what was left of them. Her face was that of beauty and honesty and he didn't deserve her. He lowered his head to the nape of her neck and pulled her closer into the shelter of his body. _I love you. _He allowed the smell of her blood to excite him. Make him hard with need. He teased the pulse under his tongue and sunk deep into her throat.

Her blood flowed like nectar into his mouth. An addicting taste he knew he would never get enough of. She held the key to his heart and soul and nothing would ever change that. In this life or the next.

When her heart began to stutter and he thought he had taken enough for a proper exchange, He closed the pinpricks with a sweep of his tongue and slashed a line across his heart. Urging her head to him he woke her up out of her unconscious state.

_Come to me love…Drink deeply so that you may live. _There was no hidden compulsion in his voice. Pain rippled through her body and he still urged her to him.

Elena's eyes snapped open with a new found meaning of the words "Pain and Suffering." She moved her mouth to his wounded chest and began to drink the life of him. She was completely aware of what was happening to her and of what she was doing. She knew from seeing in his mind that if she didn't that she would surely die and she just wasn't ready to leave him yet. Even if that meant that she had to hive up her freedom and the light.

One tear fell away from her sad eyes as she looked up to Nicolae. She knew from his memories of the other Carpathian males that the conversion is painful and almost unbearable to watch. "I am not afraid anymore Nicolae. I just couldn't let myself die without seeing you one last time." His heart melted at her confession. She was by far the bravest woman in the world. In that moment he cradled her against him and met his mouth to hers. She was his and she wanted to be with him.

She began to wince under his touch and felt the warm heat spreading to her stomach. The heat turning into cramping pain and then the nausea came. It was starting.

Her insides began to convulse and the feeling of a blow torch ripped through her stomach like a hot knife to butter. Wave after wave of pain and suffering plagued her small body with hardly a break to breathe in between. The muscles all through her body would stiffen and she would jerk around as if in a seizure. Nicolae held her hair away from her face as she disposed of all her bodies' toxins and bile. Blood and sweat seeped over her body in a fine sheen when she cried and begged for him to end her existence and live without her. Her organs were being reshaped and her blood was being replaced and she cried out for him to help her and then damn him…and then help her again.

He knew it was the pain talking and that she couldn't help it. But it hurt to hear her say such things. He felt so helpless. He could only take away about a third of her bodies' pain and the rest he could do no more than to share with her. It broke his heart to see her like this. And when the last of her convulsions swept through her, he had thought it safe to put her to sleep. All evidence of her conversion was cleaned away and her body was bathed and cleansed of the left over toxins it had disposed of.

Slowly and carefully, he picked her up and carried her to the secret chamber of earth behind the wall. She would sleep the sleep of their people and she would live. The earth opened up and he floated them down to its welcoming arms. The rich minerals will aid in her health and her body would recover.

He glanced down at her face before covering their bodies. Her face was innocent and pure. He had looked upon this face once only in his dreams...thinking she was lost to him forever. Now she was here and he was going to catch some major hell when she woke up. His little spitfire will be a handful when she wakes…but at least he had her.

The soil drifted over the two bodies in the ground. Their heart beats ceased and the last breath was taken. He would have to sleep well for the vampire who caused this was still loose and will come back for revenge. But this time he will be ready.

**(Author's Note)**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. And to my loyal readers I thank you for your support. It is much appreciated and well thought of. Here is a glimpse of what is up next for our heroes:**

**Gregori and Nicolae face the final battle with the Master Vampire.**

**Elena is finding it's not so bad to be a being of the night and the 2 love birds reconnect.**

**And a surprise to both couples will set the scene for the next story I am writing….can't give away too many secrets yet. But stay tuned and keep reviewing.**

**Thanks,**

**Ashley**


	15. A New Awakening

**Chapter 15**

Three days she stayed in the ground and three days Nicolae woke and waited for her to come around. He hunted, fed, and waited. It had to have been the most horrifying experience he had ever witnessed. His heart was being torn into two halves waiting to see if she would wake.

Gregori had stopped by with Savannah and they surveyed how she was doing. The Prince was made aware that Nicolae had found his life mate and preparations were being made to have his home built back home where they belonged. He knew she would love the mountains with the snow falling lightly and the crisp clean air the night could only provide. A smile spread over his face when he thought of all the things he was going to teach her…and the benefit he would get from teaching it to her in his _own_ way.

Chief Burns and his wife had a visit from Gregori shortly after the incident. Their minds were erased of the battle and new memories were planted. All they could remember was Elena saying she was taking a leave of absence to recoup from the years of service she had provided for the precinct. Burns was proud of her and told her to have fun in Romania.

He tried to find things for himself to do. But his brain refused to focus on anything other than the woman sleeping as the dead in the next room. His mind was starting to wonder if she would ever wake up…_That's it…time to wake my sleeping beauty._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Upon entering the chamber, Nicolae had removed the top layers of soil and erased every trace of soil on her body. He didn't want her first experience as a Carpathian to be a frightened one. Things were going to be difficult for her to learn and accept, but he would always be there to help her through.

_Wake my love…I want to see you shining eyes. _He pushed the command softly and waited for her eyes to flutter open. She took a long slow yawn and stretched a little before propping herself up on her elbows. She had almost forgotten where she was and thought maybe she had had another dream. Then she looked up. _Thank God it wasn't a dream._

She smiled at him and held out her hand for him to help her up. She had remembered everything that had happened. The pain, the battle, the look of horror on his face when he aided her through the conversion. She touched his mind then. Just a soft flutter of embrace and saw the events play out through his eyes. He was afraid she would never talk to him again because he thinks he had forced her into an unforgivable sin. He actually thought himself to have broken his promise to her and forced her to convert.

_Men…and they think we are the complicated ones._

"I am not complicated cara…you scared me to certain death back there in the city. From now on you will obey me and stay put when you are told to stay put." He huffed and puffed the words at her but all she did was smile. Burns acted the same way when he scolded her. Of course he had only thought of only protecting her. She rolled her eyes in response and jumped up to her feet. She felt stronger than she had in ages. Her senses were very acute and she could swear that her heart was slowing to match the rhythm of Nicolae's. "I am sorry I scared you…I…"

"Do not say it! You have no need to be sorry for following your heart. I should have protected you as a life mate should have." His face began to replay that look she was growing accustomed to. The expression was so priceless that she couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I do not see the humor in this cara… mind explaining to me what you find so funny?"

But before she could say a word he had grabbed her by the legs and lifted her over his back. One hand firmly massaging her bottom as a new fit of giggles escaped her lips. He dropped her in the large pool of water on the other side of the chamber and followed in right after her. She popped her head to the surface smiling from ear to ear. Hair matted over her face so she couldn't see anything. Then Nicolae began to chuckle as he stared at her trying to sort out the mess on top of her head. He couldn't help but draw her into his body. Holding her made him feel alive again. He will always remember this moment with her. The look on her face. The smile that never went away after she made fun of him. The warm feeling spreading throughout his soul.

She submerged her head in the water and cleared the hair from her face. He was holding her tightly and she could see the love on his face. "Is Burns ok? Did I make it in enough time?" She tried to not to show doubt in her abilities to see with her third eye but she had to know for certain that he was safe.

"Gregori stopped him after he did a clean sweep of the precinct. He will have no memory of a call or the visit to see you." "He had even planted the image of you asking for time off so that he would not continue to worry over your disappearance." He saw her relief.

"Thank god. I couldn't bare it if I lost him. At least he won't worry over me anymore." The realization came to her that she would never see her sergeant father again. Or be able to walk among the light of day. The warm rays of sun or picnics at Point Park would never happen again. Nicolae tilted her chin up to him with two fingers and looked deep into her eyes. The rich hazel color had specks of green that glittered with tears. She hated showing her weakness to him or to anyone for that matter.

"I don't want you to feel bad about the day light cara. You can still do everything you did before in the night. You can even see your Burns fellow. You just can't speak to a human about our race or let on that you have become one of us."

"There are human butchers that hunt us thinking we are the Vampire. They can not tell the difference between a Carpathian and a Vampire." He saw it was no use talking to her positively about his race. It was still too raw of a change for her. "I guess we will all have to take some time getting use to the adjustments." He leaned into her and captured her mouth with his. He slid his tongue past her lips and she yielded into him instantly. The familiar feeling was almost more than she could take.

She grabbed his arms and led him to the edge of the pool. He began to ease him self out when she stopped him half way. "What are you doing love?" the look of seduction crept to her warm lazy eyes and she firmly grabbed his thighs and drew him further to her. Her breath was warm against his skin teasing. Taunting. She was reveling in the feel of his body next to hers. He was hot and hard waiting for what was to come. He tried to grab her up and a slow growl escaped he lips. "You created this feeling of need Nicolae…now I want to explore and _taste_ my new powers." Her voice was as pure as honey washing over him until he thought he might die in anticipation. He braced himself as she urged him closer to the silk of her mouth. "_Mon Dieu, _Elena. You are killing me." But still she urged on. Taking him further into the moist cavern of her mouth. Her tongue dancing circles around him. A hiss escaped his lips as he drew her up his body and planted himself on top of her. Dominance overpowered his senses and he needed to feel her underneath him, bucking against him with pleasure.

He surged into her welcoming heat and felt her shudder from the intensity. Their minds were so far linked to one another that they didn't know where one started and the other began. Her hunger for him beating at his brain was all to familiar.

"Drink from me cara. Your need is calling to me." He slowed his pace and saw the confusion in her eyes. He bit his finger and held the blood close to her mouth. The smell was intoxicating. A sweetness she had never before wanted to taste until now. Her incisors lengthened and she squeaked at the feel of them in her mouth. He traced a line across her lips probing until she opened. She tasted him with her tongue and urged him closer for more.

Her mouth found the pulse in his chest and she couldn't help herself but to sink deep into him. The whips of lightning surrounded them both making a kaleidoscope of colors dance in front of their eyes. She fed deeply from him and swept a tongue across the pricks when she shattered into an orgasm. Everything was different now. Every emotion sensitized and new. Nothing will ever feel this good ever. _And nothing will take you away from me…not even death. _He purred the words into her mind as he joined her in his own ecstasy and clutched her body close to his.

Tiny aftershocks rocked their bodies as they dried themselves with the heat of the room. Nicolae circled lazily around her nipple with his tongue hardening it to a taut peak for him. She smiled sleepily at him and knew that she would never get enough of his touch or the sexy way his hair fell over his face when he made love to her. Yes sir this was only the beginning.


	16. Finding a Place In His World

**(Author's Note)**

**Hi everyone! You all be glad to know that i now have a new Beta! Her name is Cereta. A special thanks to her for putting up with all of my typos and fragmented sentences.**

**She is even helping me update previous chapters. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks again!**

**Ashley**

**Chapter 16**

The night was beautiful and almost enchanting. The air cool with the crisp freshness of the newly fallen leaves left her new world alive. Vivid colors exploded to her gaze and she could hear the sounds of crickets serenading to their mates in the distance.

Everything around her moved in time. As if all of nature wanted to touch her and welcome her into their realm. Nicolae just watched her explore her new world outside the cave. Her expression was priceless when the plants around her greeted her.

Each Carpathian was born of the earth and sky and each individual was granted special gifts and strengths when they matured. It seemed as if his love has been blessed by nature itself. She will always need the feel of the soil in her hands and to heal the plants and trees that call to her for aid.

Small violets sprung up from the ground by her feet making her radiate. She really was lovely like this. The moon spilled over her face and filled her eyes with a fiery spirit. The light she radiated was so bright that he needed to blink twice just to keep her in focus. The long tails of her dark green blouse blew in the cool air around her figure. They beckoned him and whispered for him to imagine what could be underneath.

She glanced behind her shoulder and watched his eyes burn holes through her body. The heat of his stare was making her want him all over again. She raised both her arms over her head and drew her hands together while she swayed her hips from side to side. She freed her long hair from its bindings and let it fall seductively around her back. Nicolae could only watch as she began to dance and twirl to the beat of her own music. He had already had her twice this rising and already he could feel himself ready for her again. Hot heavy steel wrapped in velvet.

_What are you trying to do to me love? _The mere thought of her becoming more and more comfortable around him was enough to drive him mad. _I am trying to let you explore your new surroundings and you are trying to seduce me._

A smile played on her face and she let her eye lashes drift slowly to her cheeks. "Is it working?"

A groan escaped his lips and he had no choice but to draw her into his embrace. "I wanted to show you how to use your new talents and you are making it very difficult for me to teach." She bit her bottom lip and stood on her tip toes to plant a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

She stepped away and stood to attention, hands firmly behind her back. "Ok I will play nice. Show me how you turned into that bird the night you saved me." Her eyes shifted and the next thing she knew she was watching his body contort into a large bird. Feathers scaled where his skin use to be and his once handsome face became the image of grace. His beak was long and his eyes held passion and wisdom. She walked to him slowly and stroked his breast bone. Never before in her life had she ever imagined that she would ever get the chance to touch an eagle.

Her gaze never left his eyes as she spoke to him. "Does it hurt when you change?"

_It was uncomfortable when I first learned but with time and practice I didn't seem to notice. _She touched him again; leaving a trial of fire wherever her fingers grazed.

"I don't think I can do what you just did Nicolae. I don't think I am near ready to try such things." She envied the way of Nicolae's world. She just wished she could do the things he did.

_You can do the exact same things now cara…remember that you are a Carpathian now and not a human anymore. _He paused and saw the doubt on her face.

_Cara, think of your favorite animal and hold the image of that animal in your mind. Your body will change and become the image you see. Once you let go of the image your body will return to your natural state._

"Are you sure it will work?" She tilted her head and looked into his eyes.

_Just try it…and stop doubting your lifemate! I would never put you in harms way!_

She rolled her eyes in response and tried to think of her favorite animal. She grasped onto an image of her as a child shortly after her 15th birthday when Mr. Burns and his wife had taken her to the Pittsburgh City Zoo for a surprise party with some friends from her class. She remembered how the tiger and lion exhibit attracted her attention away from the giggling girls and boys from her school. One particular female mountain lion had grabbed her eye and she watched as she played with others of its kind in the open exhibit.

The image stilled in her mind and she felt her body start to stiffen. Nicolae was right. It was uncomfortable at first. Her bones began to crackle and snap to accommodate the new form of the mountain lion. Dark walnut fur covered her body and sand colored muzzle appeared on her face. The eyes were hers though. Nicolae would know those eyes anywhere. They were unique to only her. Dark hazel speckled with green gems in the depth.

He changed his appearance to match hers and he watched as she began to prance around him with joy on her face. The woman inside her danced with glee and made his heart do a funny little flip. _This is so amazing! I can't believe that I can do this with you. I never knew it would ever be like this. _She stopped and padded close to his much larger body. She lifted her muzzle to brush up against his. _Thank you for giving this gift to me._ His own chin brushed the top of her head and he began to lead her into the woods.

She took his lead and the two began to run. Dodging trees and brush while they chased a rabbit made her feel alive again. She jumped up into a rotting log and stretched her hind legs as she prepared to flee into another sprint.

Nicolae sensed a shift in the air. He brushed her mind and moved in front of her to stop her from taking off again. She tried to move around him but he blocked her and bared his canines with a growl. _We are not alone love… stay behind me and try not to make a sound._


	17. Friendship blossoms

**Chapter 17**

The air carried the sent of an intruder, and Nicolae set his body firmly in front of Elena's to protect her from the new threat. He was taking no chances on her life after the emotional trauma she had just encountered. He immediately scanned his surrounding area and noticed that two of his strongest safeguards were unwoven by someone powerful. Nicolae knew right away that Gregori, The Dark One, was coming closer with his life mate.

When Nicolae eased on his stance for battle, Elena relaxed her body as well and let go of the image in her mind. Her bones crackled and fur dispersed into the pale peachy skin covered by dark green silk. Nicolae changed as well right before a very intimidating man, and a very small woman with raven colored hair, appeared by the woods edge. Nicolae wrapped a protective arm around Elena's slender figure as a sign of ownership, and Elena quickly noticed that the other Carpathian male did the same to the woman at his side.

The man she saw before them was very intimidating and very large. He carried power on his sleeve like a second skin. She would hate to see anyone stupid enough to mess with him. The woman he seemed to protect was actually the complete opposite.

She had a warm smile and very lovely eyes. She was extremely beautiful and she could see why a man of Gregori's position would protect her so.

But Elena was so average. She would never be able to be the Carpathian woman she knew Nicolae wanted her to be. _You are more precious to me than the entire world. Your beauty chokes me every time I look at you. There will never be any other for me._ Oh if only she knew that was true. _It is._

"Hello Elena. I am so happy to see that you are feeling better. My name is Savannah and this is my life mate Gregori." She walked slowly towards Elena and held out her hand. It took only a moment before Elena realized who she was. Her voice had sounded so familiar to her and she realized that this was the woman who had helped save her life back in the city. She walked right past the held out hand and hugged the woman like a sister would.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you so much for your kindness." Elena spilled the confession out and began rambling about why she was there and that she was sorry for putting everyone else in danger. Savannah could only laugh as she held up her hands to silence the woman's rambling.

"There is no need for apologies Elena. You needed and I helped you. It was as simple as that." Both women smiled at one another and quickly got lost is conversation. It seemed that after so many years alone and afraid of her power, Elena was able to find a husband and a friend in the matter of a couple of days.

One topic turned into another and then another as the men just stood there dumbfounded with their arms folded across their chests like two grumpy old men. They both just shook their heads and began their own series of banter.

"How can two strangers who have never met before become such trusting friends?" Nicolae spoke his confusion almost rhetorically while he watched the two chatter about modern day technology and the past lives they had before they met their "Cave Men".

"At least your woman listens to you. Mine defies me at every turn."

Both women immediately stopped their chatting and glared at both men with disgust.

"Come with me Elena. Let us give the "He Men" room so their big heads don't crowd each other out of the woods." With that said they rolled their eyes and went arm in arm together down towards the lake for some privacy, giggling the entire way.

Nicolae just watched as the two women walked away. His hand patted Gregori's back and for once was thankful that at least his life mate was who she was. She could have been a lot worse. "Talk about counting your blessings." Gregori just stared at Nicolae and watched as he choked down a chuckle.

Nicolae thought it smart to change the topic as soon as possible. He didn't like the cold look in Gregori's eyes. "So what do we do about our vampire buddy?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When the women edged the bank of the large lake, Elena sighed. Both women had never had friends before and it was completely refreshing to be standing there talking about absolutely nothing. No war or danger could ruin this moment of bonding.

"I'm scared Savannah. I'm scared that vampire will find me and destroy me like it did my parents." Elena's voice crackled when she spoke. Sometimes the truth was almost too much for her. But at least she had another person to talk too that was in the same boat.

"Nothing will happen to you or Nicolae. Gregori may be a bit... overbearing, but he is good at his job." Her eyes turned a dark shade of grey. "But if truth be told... I fear the same thing. Gregori and I just discovered that we are pregnant and it terrifies me that something may happen to me that would hurt our child."

Savannah's hands began to twist in the confines of her cotton t-shirt and a nervous twitch entered her toes. Elena was quick to grasp the woman's hands in her own and a vision bounced into her brain of her child healthy and sitting on the top of Gregori's shoulders. The visions came easier now that she had changed and she was beginning to marvel at her upgraded talent.

"Your child will grow inside you, protected and safe, and when he is born he will become strong just like his father." Savannah gazed into the woman's eyes and laughed, a sob escaping that betrayed her feelings. Elena was a powerful psychic; that much was certain. And now that she was converted she would be a great asset to their race and their family.

"I am so happy I have someone like you in my life now. Promise me we will stay close for always like true sisters." Savannah said to the starry eyed woman sitting across from her.

"You betcha." They both laughed and hugged until Elena pulled away with a perky look on her face. "So have you picked out any names for your son yet?"

"Not yet but something tells me we should get back to those two idiots. I think they are planning the attack without us."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nicolae's face was like that of stone. The plan of attack will be a simple yet complex one. The Vampire would not suspect such an out front attack. He will be looking for fancy tricks and illusions. But luckily for them, this ancient being has never heard of Gregori or of his type of power.

Both men concurred the idea and shook on it by grasping each others forearms like warriors of Rome. Their heads turned to see two women walk up to them with smiles in their eyes. Gregori just watched Savannah and couldn't help but marvel at how radiant she looked carrying his child. He knew it was only a couple weeks into her pregnancy but already he could see the new glow to her body. Life within another life. His whole world lay in this one woman, which made it all the more important to eliminate the threat and protect her.

"So boys, what's the plan of action?" Elena sounded so sure of her statement that she was shocked when both men looked at her with the new look that she was beginning to loath. The "boy are you crazy" look.

Nicolae walked by her side and tugged on her hair lightly. "You will not be fighting anyone. You will stay here safe and sound." Now it was the two women that glared in response.

"Savannah you are with child and I will not go through this again with you. You shall stay here safe with Elena while we eliminate the danger to you both." Gregori took Savannah by the arm and started to walk away with her. Nicolae waved good bye and sped Elena and himself back to the cave.

"You really aren't going to let me help you are you?" She was hurt. They were supposed to be a team and here he was pretending she was a porcelain doll that could break at any minute.

"I do not think you are a doll, Cara, but it is my duty to protect my lifemate. Your safety comes before all else. And I promise when this new threat is diminished then we will be able to start our new lives freely." He tucked her head under his arm and up against his chest. It flattered him that she was so adamant about protecting him. His wee kitten truly thought herself to be the mountain lion she was earlier that night.

"Come now. Your hunger beats at me."

**(Author's Note)**

**Thank you all for your patience once again. Since school has started up, I will be a little bit slower at posting new chapters...but never fret! This story is slowly drawing to a close. :-(**

**The new story is great though i promise. Which brings me to my next propostition! I am currently stuck with finding a good name for my lead female character and lead male character...so i have devised a competition of sorts.**

**I will use the names given to me by one of my reviewers. These names will be permemnant and i will anounce the winner and names of the new characters at the closing of this story! The catch is that you have to review and tell me why i should use the names you pick out.**

**I need all of your help! so review and the next character could be you!**

**Thanks again!**

**Ashley**


	18. New Ways Of Love

**Chapter 18**

The hunt for the Vampire wasn't going to be a hard one. Tracking him would not be a hard challenge, but the being would certainly be furious and would not want to lose such a prize as Elena. After all, he had been hunting her since she was but a child these past eight years. It was a miracle at all that she eluded him this long.

Elena had bothered Nicolae to no end about what the plan of action was, and he kept smiling and said that she was to be placed with Savannah in a safe house. She grabbed his hands and nipped his fingers and still he would not budge.

"How am I supposed to protect you when you won't tell me where you will be?" She was pouting now with her arms firmly folded across her chest. Her head was dipped low and she glared at him through stormy eyes.

He stopped abruptly and stared at her with a heavy heart. He hated it when she was upset and he couldn't please her every whim. He grunted low in his throat and grabbed both of her hands in his own. He turned them over and placed a kiss in each of her palms.

"I think it is wonderful that you would want to protect me, love. But I think you have our roles mixed up. You see, I am the one that is to protect us while you wait at home and greet your lifemate with warm arms."

A smile spread over her face and she walked into his embrace.

"Do not worry, Cara. I will be but a touch away. All you have to do is search my mind and you will be with me at all times."

She thought about that for a moment and decided that it would have to do for now. "Fine have it your way. You know you are so stubborn some times that I would like to kick you… Hard."

He grabbed her tighter in his arms and leaned his head down low to smell the clean scent of her hair with his mouth coming dangerously close to the soft pulse on her neck.

"Is that a threat, love?" The whisper sent a ripple of chills right down her spine. Heat pooled between her legs and her heart beat just a few beats faster than before.

"It most certainly is…but…" She breathed the words out a little desperately but before she could finish, Nicolae captured her mouth with the heat of his own. Right there in the middle of the woods, Nicolae held her and kissed her feverishly.

"I want to see all of you, love." She looked at him sheepishly before she stepped back from him and slipped her hand to undo the buttons of her blouse. Nicolae was quick to clasp her hands still and shook his head silently to her.

"Not physically…I want you to remove your clothes with your mind."

"Is this another lesson?" She said as she drew his hands to the warmth of her mouth. _All I have to do is will them off my body and it will be done right?_ She said it sarcastically as she closed her eyes and heard his voice hitch in his breath. She felt the coolness of the night on her skin and knew she had succeeded with her task.

Nicolae brushed his hands to her hips and drew her back into his arms and caught her stare inches from his own.

_I like your way of teaching._ She said, breathing a little heavy. Her mind was starting to push aside all reason every time Nicolae touched a finger on her.

_Then you'll love what I have to teach you next…_ But before she could ask what, she was spun around in his arms and pressed close to his body. The evidence of his arousal was pressed tightly to the cleft of her bottom and she was soon beginning to understand what he meant.

She had only read about such love making in books and had never pictured that it would feel like this. The excitement spread through her as he slid his hands down her stomach and stopped when he reached her lush thighs. He began moving his fingers expertly bringing her closer to that heaven she was thriving for.

She moved her hair away from her neck and arched her back against his chest to find some kind of relief from the ache he was producing in her blood stream. He was fire and ice and she just couldn't get enough of him. His free hand framed her face and he whispered in her ear softly. "Your hunger is pulsating to me like a beacon to a lost ship. Feed from me when I take you."

That was all the warning he gave her when he bent them forward a little so he could gain access to the tightness of her sheath. The feeling of embarrassment and vulnerability soon melted away when he stroked slowly and deliciously. A soft sound escaped her lips when he reached around her and began stroking her while they were joined.

_Now, Cara… feed now._ It wasn't a request and she could hear the urgency in his voice. He was gaining so much pleasure from pleasing her that she could do nothing else than oblige.

She leaned the back of her head against the crook of his neck and breathed in the deep scent of him. The pulse beneath his skin called to her like a siren. She stroked her tongue once and then twice. Teasing him was making his breathing hoarse and he was soon losing control.

Her teeth sank deep into his thick throat and he cried out in joy as she took the very essence of life into her own body. She drank deep and sated her hunger when he began to pick up the pace, but before she closed the pin pricks she opened her eyes and glanced at his perfect face.

She turned around in his arms and shoved him to the ground. Shock played in the depth of his eyes as she straddled his hips slowly. Her mouth opened slightly to a smile as she slid herself on top of him. He filled her completely to the hilt and she leaned her head back as she began to ride him. Nicolae just watched his wee kitten choose her own pace and he was delighted that she was finding herself comfortable with experimenting with her sexuality.

His hands found their way up her stomach to find the underside of her breasts. Unable to resist the urge of a taste he brought himself up with her in his lap still riding him. His mouth found one nipple and feasted upon her breast. Her hoarse cry could be heard a mile away and Nicolae couldn't take anymore of the agony.

He picked up her slender body and brought her back against a nearby tree. He thrusted harder into her several times before he found her pulse beneath her breast. Sinking deeply he heard her cry of pleasure. They were soaring together into time and space and all reasoning was slipping away. Their bodies melted into one as they exploded over the edge of passion.

Nicolae closed the pin pricks over her breast and lazily took his time licking a small red line all the way down to her navel. Elena placed her hands on his face when he looked up at her. He saw the aftershocks of their love making but he saw something different in her. Sadness plagued her eyes when she looked at him.

"What is it, love? Have I done something to upset you?" She shook her head lightly and tried her best to smile. He picked her up and started making his way back to the cave.

She looked up at him and saw the fresh sweat, from their love making, on his face. The hard planes of his jaw always seemed to soften when she was close to him. Her heart began to dwell and fear slammed into hard.

Nicolae looked down at his woman in his arms. _Cara please tell me what is wrong. And please don't tell me nothing when I know something is troubling you. _Nicolae wanted to give her freedom to come to him without him having to search her mind for all the answers.

How could she tell him? How could she tell him that she was afraid to lose him? That she was afraid the Vampire would leave her with no one again? She searched his eyes and looked deep into his soul. "I can't lose you Nicolae…What if you get hurt tomorrow and I can't find you to be with you?" A sob escaped her control and she buried her face into his chest. Everything that had plagued her mind, since the day her parents died, had come blurting out. She was crying so hard that Nicolae thought she might suffocate between sentences.

He quickly got her to bed and began massaging her neck in small circles. She clung to him the way a small child clings to a mother's leg on the first day of school. He spoke softly to her and reassured her that nothing would happen.

While she was starting to calm and sniffle, she made her way back to his face and stared him dead in the eyes. "Promise me right now that you will come back to me unharmed…and don't even think about dying because if you do I will follow you and then kill you myself in the after life." She sniffed again and Nicolae busted out laughing.

She punched him hard in the gut but he never flinched."It's not funny you overstuffed baboon! And I mean every word I said to you!"

"I have no doubt you did and forgive me but I love your fiery spirit." _Please don't fret, love. Everything will right itself and you and I will live together for a long, long time._

_Promise?_ She said it desperately needing to know that he wouldn't lie about such a thing.

_I promise, love…now get to sleep; the sun approaches and we need our rest._

He saw the last breath leave her lungs and he stared at her again. Their was something still not quite right. He felt a disturbance in her emotions earlier this evening but couldn't pin point what that difference was. He did a quick assessment of her body and was shocked at what he found.

Deep within Elena's womb he found a tiny one celled organism. He would have almost missed it if he was not careful to look hard enough. There it was. His child. But more importantly…his female child. And she seemed to be as strong willed as her mama. The little one stared at his light form and pushed a strong image for him to leave her alone while she slept.

He retreated and stared with amazement at Elena. This was a rare find indeed. Dumbfounded and speechless he wondered how she could have gotten pregnant so easily. No doubt she was more than a couple days along, so she had to have gotten pregnant before the conversion took place. This child was strong to have survived such an ordeal and it shed a light on how she would fair after she was born.

He should wake her and tell Elena. But he decided that such a topic was best suitable after he destroys the threat to her life.

A baby! He still couldn't believe it. He was going to be a papa.

**(Author's Note)**

**If i didn't say it before i am saying it now...I do not own Christine Feehan or her famous characters. But i love all of them!**

**And remember that i need your reviews to help figure out the new names of my characters to the second story following this one! keep reviewing!**

**Thanks!**

**Ashley**


	19. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 19**

Nicolae could hardly believe it. He was going to be a father to a very strong little girl. It had never even crossed his mind that he would be able to have a lifemate let alone be a papa. It seemed as if God had blessed him with the truest and rarest gift of all. Nicolae had given selflessly his whole life and now was given the family he so desperately desired but never thought possible to have.

When the sun was high in the sky, Nicolae had finally succumbed to the slumber of his people. He woke as soon as it set and just continued to watch Elena's face. He wanted to get his childish giddiness out of his system before Elena woke. It would do them no good if she worried over him and their child, so when she fluttered her eyes open, he quickly shut his mind of the topic and thought of more important things.

"It's too early for such evening activities, Nicolae…and besides I can't even move from the last time." He smiled warmly at her when she read the images he played in his mind of the two of them.

_I can't help it, love. Every time I gaze at you I want you all over again. _He leaned down to her soft skin and brushed feather light kisses all over her face. She giggled and shoved at his chest.

"No, seriously, Nicolae. When are you going to meet up with Gregori?"

"In about an hour, love." That was all he said before she grabbed his face and pulled him down to her.

_Then it seems to me, Mr. Big Bad Carpathian, that you are wasting my time with all of this talk._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After the hour past, Nicolae and Elena met Gregori and Savannah at an abandoned cabin way out in the northern Pennsylvania area. The wind was a bit sharp and snow was already gathered on the ground, but Nicolae made sure she was comfortable. Elena felt like an eskimo.

"Nicolae, why are you dressing me like I am going to freeze out here in the woods? I am perfectly fine with a coat and boots. Do I honestly need the cardigan, scarf, boots, and cloak!"

Nicolae looked her over once and realized that he did go a bit overboard, and when she rolled her eyes at him, he waved his hand and lost the cardigan and cloak. He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders before he walked up to her and kissed the top of her head. _Sorry, Cara…I only wanted to make sure you were warm enough._

_Well thank you, but don't be so antsy around me…I am not made of glass. I won't break. _She thought with a smile when she looked at him. If she only knew.

Gregori walked hand in hand with Savannah up to the cabin. Nicolae followed with Elena right behind them. Once inside Gregori started a fire and lit several candles that reminded Elena of honeysuckle and jasmine. Such a unique scent for a candle.

_They came from my homeland. _Nicolae informed her and before she could ask him more about them and what was in them, Gregori began to speak.

"This house will be safe guarded and surrounded by my wolves. They will alert you to any danger and if something should go wrong, just go through the cellar and find the trap door. It will lead to an underground tunnel that leads to Lake Erie."

Elena's heart seemed to begin to ache all over again at the thought of Nicolae getting hurt and something going terribly wrong. He sent her reassuring waves of comfort and supplied her with a warm smile.

"Nicolae and I will only be long for a couple of hours or so, but we need to hurry if we are to prevent another innocent from death." Gregori walked up to Savannah and kissed her sweetly on the lips. And when Nicolae approached Elena, she reached for his embrace and whispered in his ear.

"You remember your promise to me you big brute." She kissed him slightly and turned him away from her. She urged him to the door and gave him a swift smack on the ass. "And make sure you come back to me in at least one piece!"

Savannah gave a soft chuckle as she walked up to Elena's side at the window ledge. They watched their men shimmer away as mist and for the first time in both their lives they truly knew what fear was.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gregori glanced at Nicolae as they traveled through the night sky. He chose his words very carefully. "How has Elena been feeling? I couldn't help but notice back there that she is with child."

"She has been tired and groggy ever since I met her, but it has only increased since she has been converted. I couldn't figure out what was different with her until the night before this rising." He shook his head wishing there was some way he could keep her even safer from harm.

Easily reading his mind, Gregori let out a small chuckle. "You know that you can't stuff her in a corner wrapped in a dozen blankets…She would writher away with unhappiness."

"I wasn't going to put her in a corner with blankets!…I was going to stuff her away in a tower with padded walls and a mote around the whole thing."

_I heard that you big ox! Now pay attention and quit losing focus on your task!_

Her voice in his head snapped him back to focus and he realized that he needed to keep his thoughts off of his discovery or she would find out before he destroyed the vampire. He closed a portion of himself off to her and he sent her distracting images of the other night they had made love in the woods. When he felt her blush he smiled and felt instant satisfaction.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Savannah looked at Elena and smiled warmly at her curled up against the couch. "Don't worry about them, hun…Everything will be just fine. You'll see."

Elena just chuckled at her and waved a hand shushing her up. "I am not worried about them as much as what I have just discovered last night."

Savannah jumped to the edge of her seat ready for every drop of gossip the woman had to offer. "Tell me everything and don't leave out one detail!" The woman's excitement made Elena giddy as well.

Before she spoke she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She clasped her hands firmly on her lap and look deep into Savannah's anxious face. "What does it feel like when you first got pregnant?"

Savannah's mouth dropped two inches as she realized what her new friend was trying to tell her. Very slowly she started her question. "Are you trying to tell me that we are going to be pregnant…together?"

Elena just nodded her head and agreed with the woman.

"Well tell me how you are feeling right now?"

Elena shrugged slightly and didn't know if her suspicions were stupid or not. "Well I have been more tired since I have gone through the conversion and yesterday and this rising my stomach was kind of upset. I felt better after a while but what sealed the deal was Nicolae. He thought I had fallen asleep but I had stayed awake and listened to his mind. He scanned my body to check and see if I was ok and that was when he found our child. She is so tiny and so wee that I think it scares him to think that he might not let me down, but our daughter down as well."

She shook her head with confusion.

"Savannah tell me something. When you are bounded with a male you are supposed to have access to each others mind. You can't hide things from one another right?" Even though Elena was new to this whole Carpathian thing, she was growing more and more familiar with the laws of her new body and the rules of her new race.

"Yes. There can be no untruths when bounded and there is nothing you can't hide from one another. That is how deeply the bond holds to the couple." Savannah spoke matter of factly and glanced at Elena wondering why she would ask such a strange question.

"That's what I thought, but Nicolae seems to think that he can hide whatever he wants from me at will. He didn't want to tell me about the baby because he didn't want to put more stress on me." She laughed to herself putting a protective hand around her belly.

Savannah remembered a time recently when her own lifemate was foolish enough to think the exact same thing. "I am afraid, dear, that all of the men of this race have air for brains. It is up to us to keep them in check." Savannah jumped almost clean out of her skin when she felt a sharp nip on her thigh.

_Stop filling that poor woman's head with your nonsense and change the subject! _

Elena had the feeling that Gregori was keeping _her_ in check. She hid her smile and changed the subject for her. It truly was nice to finally have a friend.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The two forms of mist flew into the town of Cranberry, and began their search for the Vampire. Two bodies were discovered along the way and the trail lead to a stretch of farm country. The plan was already set into action when they discovered the blank void in a hillside by a dairy farm.

"Are you ready, old friend?" Nicolae said with a hint of sarcasm. Gregori glanced at him with a faint smirk on his face before he formed his body into fog and headed for the east side of their battle field.

"I will take that as a yes then." Nicolae thought of Elena and reached for her mind. She sent him a reassuring touch and a warm smile. It was exactly what he needed before he went into battle. Now all he had to do was wait for the attack.

**(Author's note)**

**Thank you all for your support! I have thought long and hard on the names you all have provided me with and i have decided the names of my characters. I will announce at the closing of this story.**

**Hope you enjoy! please review!**

**It really helps when i write the next chapters!**

**Thanks,**

**Ashley**


	20. The Final Battle

**Chapter 20**

The field lay in ash, and dead plants covered its landscape. Blackness and the stench of rotting flesh warned Nicolae that the Vampire's puppets were not too far away. He sent the information to Gregori and started scanning the area for them. Even though a puppet was easily defeated, It would cause a problem to have too many of them around and distracting them from bringing justice to the evil one.

Gregori quickly formed a barrier, both above and below the ground, to protect them from puppets and prevent anything from escaping within its deadly walls. No sooner did he construct the deadly barrier they heard a hiss and cry from the Vampire himself. He must have discovered that there was no way out.

Nicolae watched closely as Gregori made clones of himself to surround the inside of the barrier. Any Carpathian worth his salt could manipulate his own body to make a clone, but none could do it as Gregori could. His were identical not only in appearance but in stealth and strength as well. They only listened to one source and obeyed his every command. This truly drained Gregori's powers and Nicolae knew his time for revenge would soon take place.

Since the Vampire was unable to go to ground, he had to hide among the burnt trees and acidic fog. The real Gregori spotted the Vampire and made his move towards him. Very slowly his clones began to do the same. Nicolae wished he could have stopped that moment in time when the Vampire noticed that there was thousands of hunters' right in front of him. That fear was going to be their ticket to victory. Nicolae decided to take this opportunity to start walking closer to the scene.

One by one the clones began to fight the steadily weakening Vampire, and Gregori watched each one inflict some type of wound to the creature. The stench of blood was thick in the enclosed field and brought water to their eyes. _Nicolae, when I say, bring up the rear and do the deed as I hold him captive in his own body._

There was no time to waste. Gregori was weakening ever so slightly and wouldn't be able to hold both the barrier and the vampire at the same time. Nicolae stayed out of sight and watched as Gregori took hold of the being's body and let go of the outside barrier. _Now Nicolae! Destroy him._

It was now or never. As he stepped closer to the being he tripped on an invisible wire and watched the slow motion of his body fall to the ground where hundreds of poisonous serpents came through to greet him.

_Damnit! Gregori...hold him just a bit longer till I get rid of these things. _The serpents crawled all over him biting and spiting their poison into his eyes and veins. The poison was slowly taking effect like acid burning through paper. He succeeded in defeating the creatures but more were coming and the sluggish sounds of footsteps were inching closer to him and Gregori. The sound of Elena's voice pierced his mind and he quickly shut himself off from her completely to spare her the agony of watching him suffer through his half paralyzed state. _I think I am going to regret that later._

The vampire sensed that his trap for the hunter had been sprung and now that his plan was unfolding, he would soon be able to defeat both of them. "Your powers are slowly weakening old one…and soon I will claim both yours and Nicolae's woman. I am sure you can see your comrade writher in pain behind me even now." An evil smile appeared on the evil one's face and you could see his confidence start to gain. Gregori kept a calm expression as he watched Nicolae limp right up behind the being.

"You assume too much." Nicolae hissed between his teeth. That was the last thing the Vampire heard clearly before Nicolae plunged his fist deep into the being's chest cavity.

Gregori closed off his hold on the dead one and smiled plainly as he gathered the energy in the sky and brought down a large ball of fire to his hands. Nicolae grasped the heart of the being and ripped it clean out and threw it across the field. The pulsating black organ flopped hard to reach its owner, but Gregori made sure that the fire ball reached the heart before it had a chance to reunite with its body.

Nicolae held tightly to the squirming vampire before he leaned in real close and blazed a cold stare to the blank void where his soul once dwelled. "Hurts, doesn't it. Now you know what my lifemate went through." Nicolae threw the hissing body towards the burning pit of fire and glanced into its blue white light. "I told you that I would kill you…and I always keep my promises."

He washed his hands in the heat of the fire before he turned to Gregori. "How are you holding up, old friend?"

Gregori's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "I should be asking you the same thing. You're practically limping like a puppet."

"Ehh, don't worry about me. I got most of the poison out already. I just have to wait for the aftershocks to wear off." Nicolae watched Gregori's face light up with laughter.

"I wasn't talking about the poison…I was talking about your lifemate. She must have dogged you out something terrible when you shut yourself off from her."

Nicolae's face scrunched up into a sour expression when Gregori reminded him of what he had done earlier. "Uhh, yeah…listen Gregori…I don't suppose you know a way a man can grovel without actually appearing to do so…do you?" A new fit of laughter erupted from Gregori.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I am so going to make him grovel when he walks threw that door." Elena was fuming. How was it that her lifemate didn't trust her with seeing or feeling what he feels? That was the last straw. It was one thing to go about not telling her about her pregnancy but this was just too much. She was going to have to have a serious talk with him when he returned to her. And she might just go ahead and kick him for good measure.

Savannah just looked at her and laughed. Elena had been pacing the living room floor for the last hour and didn't look too happy.

"I don't understand what you think is so funny, missy!" Elena yelled as she threw a couch cushion at her friend. It only started up more giggling from both women and when both were exhausted from their pillow extravaganzas they collapsed on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for their men to return to them.

"You know he was only trying to protect you. Remember how he got when he discovered the child you are carrying?"

Elena looked over through the corner of her eye and nodded.

"Oh! ...And must I remind you of that ridiculous get up he had you dressed in earlier?" Savannah almost snorted the words out as she teased her friend. Both woman laughed softly and heard footsteps on the front porch of their cabin.

Both women jumped to their feet and sat on the couch, trying not to look so childish lying on the floor like school girls at a slumber party. The door slung open and Gregori helped Nicolae into the mud room. Elena's face turned white and she scrambled to his side.

"What on earth happened to you! And how long is it going to take for your stubborn ass to get better…so I can put a boot in it?" Nicolae looked into her sweet face and smiled deeply. His wife was all emotion and fire. Her light was so bright that it almost blinded him. She had the lips of an angel…when she wasn't scolding him of course.

"I am fine, love; just a couple of scratches. All I need is some rest and then we can both start living a little more comfortably." She looked at him crossways and then searched Gregori's face for some answers. He told her the same thing and she finally believed them both.

"The next time you cut me off from you…I won't speak to you for a year!" She huffed out the words and then kissed him tenderly. _You scared the hell out of me tonight…I had no idea what happened to you and had to go through Savannah to find out any details._

_It won't happen again, love. I promise. I just didn't want to put you under any stress for a couple of reasons… I…_

But Nicolae was soon interrupted by Gregori. "My dear friend, I must leave you in the care of your lifemate and continue my journey to take Savannah back to her father and mother."

"I will insure that your requests are fulfilled before you arrive."

_What requests? What is he talking about Nicolae? _Elena said with a puzzled look on her face.

_I will tell you later. _Nicolae thanked his friend and was thankful for the privacy Gregori was giving him… Lord knows he was going to need it. He watched as the two women hugged and said their good byes, and then they were gone and he had Elena all to himself.

He smiled at her and she started to examine his bitten and burned body. He stopped her and dragged her hands up to his mouth. After looking into her eyes for a moment he brought her into his embrace and whispered he was sorry against her neck. _It was not my intention to hurt you, love. _

"I know you would never try to hurt us…and don't apologize because we will love you no matter what happens." She chose her words carefully and watched his expression turn from confused to even more confused.

"Who is _we_?" He asked curiously.

"Why, your daughter and myself of course." She said it matter of factly with a 'where have you been' look on her face.

He shot up straight and looked at her with surprise. _How on earth do you know about our child?_

_You silly man...when you thought I was asleep I was really awake and you told me through your giddiness. I almost rolled over and told you to shut up and sleep but I was still in shock that I was going to be a mother. _She placed his hands on her stomach and slid hers over top of his.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply. "I should have known that I couldn't keep it a secret from you. But now that you know, I hope you won't be sore at me because I plan on keeping you sore for a couple of days. And then I have a surprise for you."

She looked at him through warm green eyes and tilted her head. _What kind of surprise?_

_I can't show you now…you'll just have to be patient._

**(Author's Note)**

**My friends, I am so sad right now because I am working on Chapter 21...and then this story will come to a close. I can't wait to reveal my surprise to you all. So stay tuned and review please.**

**Thank you all again**

**Ashley**


	21. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 21**

For three weeks Nicolae kept his promise to Elena and kept her so deliciously sore, in between risings. Her belly was forming ever so slightly and Nicolae could only beam at his lifemate. She was truly a blessing that he will always be thankful for.

"Nicolae, will you please tell me what this big surprise is! I have been ever so patient these past couple of weeks and I think that the suspense might actually kill me."

Nicolae looked at her deep green eyes and laughed. He wanted to tell her so badly but he couldn't afford to blow the one true gift he could ever give her.

_Cara Mia, please just wait one more day. On the next rising we are going to start on a journey to my homeland where I will then give you your surprise. _Elena just rolled her eyes and collapsed back into his arms on their bed. They had stayed in their bed chamber for weeks and only moved when Nicolae went to hunt.

"Alright, he-man. Just one more day, and next time…don't tell me I have a surprise and then not tell me what it is. It drives us women crazy when men do that."

"I know…" He purred the words over her skin and sent a ripple of pleasure right down her spine. He rested his head over top of her stomach and listened to their daughter move around inside her. _She is beautiful you know…just like her mama._

_I know she is. I am already bonding with her too. I think she just may be as stubborn as her daddy._

He looked up at her smiling face and tickled her hips. "I'll show you stubborn you disobedient woman."

She laughed so hard that she became too exhausted to move. "Alright…Alright, Nicolae, I give. Now go to sleep so we can get an early start tomorrow." She laid her head down on his shoulder and whispered against his chest that she loved him.

_I love you more._ The soil drifted the two bodies in the earth and then there was silence.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

On the next rising, the two made their way out of the woods and to the shipping dock in Jersey. Nicolae had destroyed all traces of the cave he had once lived in, and blocked off the once existing entrance so that no one would stumble upon it by accident.

Elena touched his mind and felt sorry for him. He had spent so much time working on his home only to destroy it to keep his race a secret.

_Don't worry about it, Cara. I would much rather have you than a stupid home in a hillside…besides…it smelled funny and leaked in a rainstorm._

Elena laughed and tried to imagine Nicolae placing buckets around his home to catch dripping rainwater. She drew her arms up around her shoulders and stuffed her hands underneath her wool scarf. Nicolae wrapped his arms around her to help keep her warm.

"What no parka? Or cloak?" She asked teasingly.

"No, love…I know better this time. It will take us a couple of days to reach Romania by boat, so we will have to stay down in the storage part of the ship for protection."

Nicolae had made sure that no one would bother them during their rest and set a compulsion in the crew's mind to unbar the doors only when it turns dark at the docks. The black sea was smaller but they will still have to wait until dark to leave.

Nicolae sensed her doubt and shook his head at her. "When are you ever going to trust me Cara?"

She looked at him and gave him the look. "It's not that I don't trust you…I am just really afraid of boats. They give me the heebie-jeebies." She shivered and drew her knees up to her chest.

Nicolae just laughed and drew her closer to him. _Well don't worry…I would never let anything harm you ever. _

_I know._ She sighed.

Nicolae thought it best to change the subject before she started thinking of nonsense like drowning or sinking to her death. "So have you thought of any names you would like to name our daughter?"

She brightened visibly and turned in his embrace. "Well ever since I was a little girl I had this vision of what my grandmother looked like. And then later in my teenage years, when I learned to control my visions, I learned how to tap into my parents past lives." She sighed and looked up at the hulk of the steel ship and reminisced on her memories.

"She was very beautiful you know. She died when I was but an infant and then visions I would have of her would make me so happy. She used to cook pies all day and tell my mother that there was no possible way she could have done it without her. Of course my mother, as a child, was always underfoot and got into so much trouble at that age. But my grandmother always had a special bond with her."

A faraway look crossed her face, giving the impression that she was looking back at those times with happiness.

"And ever since the first memory I had of her…I have always told myself that one day I would give that name to my daughter." She drew in a deep breath of the stale air and rested her head back against Nicolae's shoulders.

"What was her name love?"

"Catharine. All of her old friends would call her Cat and I always thought that her name was so beautiful." She closed her eyes and started to relax, as the waves rocked them gently back and forth.

_Catharine. _Nicolae tasted the name on his tongue and thought a moment. He searched her mind of the memories that she spoke of and smiled. _It will be a lovely name to a beautiful daughter._

_Oh Nicolae…Thank you. _They both drifted off to sleep and waited till they reached the cold shores of Europe.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gregori and Savannah waited impatiently by the coast to see their ship arrive. They had risen very early and thought that maybe the ship was delayed. But then their cargo ship with large red smoke exhaust vents pulled into the nearby dock and both bodies started to make their way over to the crowded pier.

"I detest such a confined space." Gregori grumbled as soon as the crowd started to swarm around them.

"Quit being such a baby…Besides maybe you would learn to enjoy life a little better if you would stop intimidating everyone you come in contact with." She rolled her eyes again only to have him tug on her long braid that swung low around her hips.

"It is my job to appear domineering and scary. I am the boogie-man of our race, remember?"

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ She received one more tug before she spotted her friend dressed in one of Nicolae's many fashion mistakes. She waved her hands around real high and started to call out her name.

Gregori pulled her arms down and put a hand over her mouth. "What are you trying to do? Quit drawing more attention to us than necessary." She nipped his hand and smiled at him before she ran into her friends arms.

Both women acted like school girls when they were around each other. And it was probably due to the fact that neither one of the women had ever had a true friend growing up.

Nicolae met with Gregori and they walked off together to get Elena's luggage and book collection. While they conversed on their own Elena pulled Savannah real close and asked her what surprise Nicolae was cooking up.

Savannah bit her bottom lip and shook her head at her. "No way…Gregori said that if I said one thing to you that he would name our son after a dead Viking who made his living getting drunk!"

"Ok. Ok…I won't bug you anymore. So tell me where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elena was still very new to the shape shifting thing and had only accomplished one or two forms, so when Nicolae said that they had to shift to an owl…she was less than enthusiastic about it. He held the image in her mind for her and she was off. She had never felt so free in all of her life. The one true feeling she would ever dream for was her freedom and as crazy as it was, Nicolae had given it to her.

She soared under Nicolae's wing as he guided them to his surprise for her. The other two birds glided off in another direction and Elena assumed that Gregori was taking them to his home. She followed patiently till they reached a wrought iron gate that had a dark angle on each side. The statues reminded her of the chapels of old Italy. She touched the cold stone and held her breath as she peered beyond heavy woods they guarded.

A warm glow showed through every window of what she could only describe as a castle. Its' stone walls welcomed her eyes and everything appeared to be new. She could still see loose soil at its base stones.

Nicolae walked up behind her and reached around the front of her and lifted her fallen chin. He leaned in close to the side of her head as he drew her into his arms. _Do you like it? _

The whisper in her mind was almost too much. She was trying to take the entire site in as something caught her eye. She looked harder but couldn't make it out until she got closer. Elena shifted into her mountain lion and started to sprint to the front of her new home.

Yup, that's what she thought. She had no sooner passed the last tree and saw a large tower on the east side of the estate. She looked behind her and glared at her lifemate. He wouldn't dare. "This better not be my surprise. I will not live in a tower."

He caught up to her and watched her shift back to a woman with her hands on her hips. He held both of his hands up in surrender and walked up to her not so warm stature. Nicolae swooped her up and walked her through the front doors of their new home. As they made their way to the east tower she had pictures of what her "dream room" would look like.

Nicolae glanced behind his shoulder and laughed at her. He stopped in front of the stairway entrance and held her hands in his hands. Flipping her delicate hands over, he placed a kiss in the exact center of each palm. Then he walked behind her all the way up the long stairway to the door of the tower's room. Elena creaked the door open and was shocked at what she found.

The moonlight light up a hand carved cradle in the center of the room. Nicolae waved his hand and instantly candles lit the rest of the room. She was so stunned that she couldn't speak. Stuffed animals lined the walls and soft colors welcomed the eyes. A cashmere throw was draped over the rocking chair in the corner and she walked up to it and held it close to her face. She couldn't help the tears that came down her face.

"Do you like it, love?" He asked as he walked up to the cradle, placing his large hand on the railing.

Elena clutched the soft fabric against her chest and turned to face the man that did all of this. "This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me."

Nicolae gave her a minute before he walked up to her and grazed her face with the back of his knuckles and drew her into the shelter of his body. "I am glad you like it, love." He whispered against her neck. "But this is not your surprise."

She silenced her tears and looked up to his gaze for an answer. He didn't give her a time to ask any questions as he hurried her through the stairwell and down the many corridors of their home.

She tried to take in the entire site and couldn't seem to memorize the layout of the building as they passed by so quickly. "Nicolae slow down! Or I'll never find my way back to the tower." He turned around and picked her up kissing her deeply like he hadn't seen her in weeks. She shut up instantly and opened herself to his kiss. She didn't even notice when he stopped and pinned her up against a set of large double doors.

Nicolae's hands pinned her so she had no choice but to welcome his kisses. She trailed her hands up underneath his shirt and he groaned deep in his throat as he stopped her halfway.

Elena looked at him funny. _Is everything ok?_ That wasn't like her Nicolae. He always welcomed her touch. Always.

_Yes I do…and I always will, but if you keep touching me then you won't get to see your surprise behind the door, because I will have to drag you to our bed chamber and keep you there till the next rising._

She smiled at him and kissed him on the nose before she turned in his arms and opened the door.

Savannah stood in the corner of the room beside a large framed mirror and a dressing screen. On the other side of the room was a dressing mannequin with a gorgeous white lace gown she thought of only seeing in her dreams. But there it was…right in front of her.

Savannah gave her a warm smile. She was dressed in a silk midnight blue gown and her long midnight hair was decorated in large ringlets and pulled half behind her head to frame her lovely face. She held two sets of flowers and motioned her to enter the room.

Elena was a bit confused. How did he know of her dreams and her wanting to get married? She hadn't even told him or even mentioned it to him. She turned around to ask him, but found emptiness. He was gone. She turned to look back into the long corridor and found no trace of him. Very slowly she entered the room again and shut the doors behind her. She picked up the first pillow she found and chucked it at a smiling Savannah.

Both women shrieked a bit and then started to fuss over the dress. "You should have told me what that silly man was planning."

"Now if I would have told you, you wouldn't have been surprised at all." She smiled slyly. In all of Elena's life she had wanted her fairy tale wedding, and now she was not only getting her wedding, but a castle and tower to match it.

She smiled deeply and let Savannah help her step into her vintage wedding gown. She was getting married.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

The walk down to the main atrium seemed like it had taken forever. Elena thought that her dream wedding was going to be big, but it seemed that it was going to be small and intimate. She couldn't have been more mistaken.

As Savannah opened the two French doors she heard chatter from many guests. She peaked around the corner and saw everyone she ever knew. All of her fellow working colleagues and an entire room of non other than Nicolae's friends and their lifemates.

_Wow! Intense._

Savannah gave her a wink before the music started and she started down the isle as her bride's maid. Elena took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts before she started her long walk. She wished her father and mother were alive to see her now. She started to head for the door when she was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't think I would miss the most important day of your life did you?" The voice was shaky and familiar. She didn't have to face him to know who it was. She would know Chief Burn's voice anywhere. Tears filled her eyes and she faced him sharply with a hug. She sobbed lightly into his shoulder

"Shhh…don't cry, little one. This is your wedding day. Now buck up and put your game face on ok? You'll always be my girl and it would give me great honor if you would let me give you away today." She laughed at him and wiped away her tears and took his arm.

They started to walk down the isle when she whispered into his ear. "How did you know?"

"A very scary man came to my door and told me that you were getting married and that I was needed here as soon as possible. I had some vacation time coming up…so I used it. Oh and by the way…I met your fiancé and he is a real keeper. He will keep you safe."

She let his words sink in as he placed her hand in Nicolae's and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful…I am so proud of you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The ceremony was beautiful and she will never forget the way Nicolae looked in a tux. He was her prince charming in every way she had ever dreamed he would be. He touched her hand as their guests were starting to depart to their sleeping rooms in the castle. "Were you surprised love?"

"In every way. Thank you for everything Nicolae. I will always remember how you made my fairy tale come true."

He looked at her through heavy eyes and backed her up against the closest wall. "I think it is time for us to retire to our bed chamber…I want to finish what we started back in the corridor."

She drew her arms up around his neck and let him pick her up and take her away. And it didn't occur to her until they met the basement corridor that she realized that she was going to live happily ever after.

Fin

Or is it...?

To Be Continued

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

**Well what did you all think huh? I want to first start off by thanking all of my reviewers.**

**Mary Thank you for continuing with the story. I truly value your opinion as a reader.**

**J.W. Rosethorn What can i say...Your giddiness inspired a turn for the friendship i created between Savannah and Elena. Thank you.**

**Animecrow13 I am honored that you took the time to read and review on my story...when you have such a great one in progress! Keep up the good work by the way.**

**Knightgrl I want to thank you for your interest in my story. And for adding me to your list! which by the way you have a wonderful collection of stories! (I advise all of you to check it out! She has great taste!)**

**Nilimade Even though you didn't like my fic :-( I still value your opinion.:-)**

**And last but not in the least Cereta As my beta you have put up with all of my typos and errors and i thank you for that. I can't wait to tell you all about the new fic!**

**Now for the good stuff! What did you all think about the suprise? Good huh? Well that was Elena's suprise but i have one for you all as well...**

**Elena and Savannah are both pregnant right? well their children are going to be the next characters to the sequel of this story labled "Dark Fate". The names of the characters are going to be Addrick and Catharine.**

**Addrick, meaning "Dark", was given to me by my reviewer Elenemire. It is the perfect fit to the dark family This male character belongs too. Gregori and Savannah are both happy by the way, and they wanted me to tell you all.**

**Catharine, was given to me by my reviewer J.W. Rosethorn. This name was my grandmother's name and i loved her with every fiber of my body. I will actually be naming my daughter this one day. Thank you so much for remiding me and giving me reason to put it in my story.**

**So everyone I am sure you can guess that Miss Cartharine and Mr. Addrick are going to be lifemates...AND THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW IT! BECAUSE THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS! haha! I love the way my mind works! **

**Anywho...stay tuned for my new fanfic sequel "Dark Fate" and enjoy!**

**Thanks again for all of the support!**

**Ashley**


End file.
